


Next I go to Seven Gates (each step less a mystery)

by CuentroRipper



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Clever Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Steve knows what he wants, Tony Stark has a filthy mouth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuentroRipper/pseuds/CuentroRipper
Summary: Правда в том, что он не может дождаться новой встречи с Тони. Если правдивее, то он пламенно надеется на то, что Тони еще заинтересован в их наполовину созданном соглашении. Вроде бы, Тони это нравится, но он не ожидает многого. Никто не должен говорить ему, что Тони Старк может быть непостоянным.Это не меняет того, что он жаждет прикосновений Тони уже попробовав их однажды, и не видит ни единой причины не взять то, что Тони предлагает так долго, что Стив уже и не помнит, что именно.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next I go to Seven Gates (each step less a mystery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568639) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



Стив проводит три дня со специалистами по контрактам в ЩИТе, продираясь сквозь заметки, сделанные Тони для подписанных им договоров — сумма совершенно ошеломляющая, и Стив печально напоминает самому себе, что при любых обстоятельствах он, возможно, не обязан обменивать контракты на свое тело. Новые контракты напечатаны с добавленными оговорками Тони, и Армия и Щит тратят два дня, занимаясь лишь приставаниями к Стиву с идеями. Они не упустили тот факт, что в первую очередь Тони подписал то, что предложил Стив.

Это отправляет Стива в трехдневное глубокое аналитическое изучение конфликтов на Среднем Востоке. Большинство фактов ему уже известны, но лишь в общих чертах. Он связывается с полковниками на полях битвы, прапорщиками, теми людьми, которые действительно знают, что им нужно и что они хотят, ради чего пойдут на все. Стив достаточно знаком с войной, чтобы предположить действенные меры, но здесь другая местность, и стиль партизанского боя, который, похоже, преобладает, требует переосмысления того, что может сработать и как.

Он понятия не имеет, когда снова увидит Тони. Он думает, что или Тони, или Фьюри позвонят. Но решает, что если этого не случится в ближайшие несколько дней, то он позвонит сам, с полным пониманием того, что он делает и почему.

Он дрочит каждую ночь. Иногда лишь раз перед тем, как уснуть, а иногда столько, сколько может, выясняя, как вводить в себя пальцы — ничего общего с тем, как это делает Тони. И все это время он думает, вспоминает, представляет — вероятно, и близко не так хорошо, как мог бы представить Тони — перед тем, как рухнуть, содрогаясь от животного удовольствия и опустошения, ожидая, пока колени окрепнут достаточно для того, чтобы он смог помыться.

Затем он снова встает и проводит день, донося то, что, как ему кажется, будет эффективно на поле, до людей, которые не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, какого это там быть.


	2. Chapter 2

Выносить эту рутину больше невозможно, поэтому на следующий день Стив берет альбом для рисования и идет в город. Он гуляет до тех пор, пока не находит кафе с хорошим видом, и просто проводит день, перенося на бумагу все, что видит. Но ранним вечером он ловит себя на набрасывании портрета Тони с тяжелым взглядом и пустой попыткой улыбнуться. Один лишь его вид заставляет Стива закрыть альбом, не заканчивая рисунок.

Он покупает три хот-дога, шатается вокруг еще немного, пока не сориентируется, и направляется домой.

За несколько кварталов от дома у него в кармане звонит телефон. Стив решает не отвечать. Он никак не может привыкнуть к тому, как легко люди общаются на публике. Это выглядит невыносимо невоспитанно. Но он проверяет, кто звонит, на случай, если это важно.

Это Тони. Если бы это был кто угодно другой, Стив, возможно, подождал бы до дома и там перезвонил. Но.

Вместо этого он перебегает на менее людную часть улицы и отвечает:

— Говорит Стив Роджерс.

— Я сегодня был в твоей квартире, — говорит без вступления Тони. — Хорошее освещение, приличное место. Немного старомодная отделка, но я понимаю твою любовь к четким линиям.

— Квартира уже была такой, — говорит Стив. Он разрывается между вопросами о том, как Тони попал в его квартиру, и о том, почему он решил, что ему стоит это сделать. Прежде, чем он может спросить, Тони продолжает.

— Конечно, тебя там не было, так что это вроде как было почти бессмысленно, — это и мило, и совершенно эгоцентрично. Стив думает, что Тони вполне может совмещать в себе оба эти качества одновременно.

— Почему ты приходил? — спокойно спрашивает Стив, несмотря на то, что немного встревожен. В квартире не было ничего, что могло бы его выдать, кроме щита, конечно. Стив настоял. И хотя щит лежит в скрытом встроенном сейфе в полу спальни под кроватью, он не сомневается, что если бы Тони искал что-то определенное, то он смог бы это найти, и, вероятно, быстро справился бы, в том числе и с защитой.

— Я хотел увидеть, где ты живешь, — говорит Тони. — Я хотел увидеть, был ли ты дома, — он говорит так, словно зачитывает список. — Я хотел пригласить тебя на ужин. Я хотел предложить тебе представительский люкс в башне, если ты хочешь его. Но больше всего я хотел трахнуть тебя.

Стив удивленно усмехается.

— Я не хочу представительский люкс в башне, — говорит он, улыбаясь.

— О, но ты не упомянул, что думаешь насчет ужина и секса, — Тони звучит торжествующе. Стив слышит, как он ухмыляется.

— Я только что поужинал, — говорит Стив. — Ты еще в моей квартире?

— Нет, — отвечает Тони, в голосе которого сквозит легкое разочарование. — Это помеха? Потому что я вполне уверен, что могу быть на месте через полчаса, максимум через сорок минут.

— Чем ты сейчас занят? — подозрительно спрашивает Стив.

— О, я. На мероприятии. Благотворительном мероприятии. Я выпишу им огромный чек, и они совершенно не потеряют меня, — теперь Тони звучит немного плаксиво, и Стиву приходится проглотить очередной смешок.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Я знаю о Мисс Поттс только понаслышке, но я не хочу попасть к ней в немилость до того, как с ней встречусь. Но у меня есть немного бумажной работы для тебя. Несколько контрактов, некоторые из них только наброски, идеи, и мне нужна твоя помощь для того, чтобы действительно в них разобраться.

— У тебя есть все ученые Армии и ЩИТа для этого, — и хоть Тони так говорит, он явно доволен.

— Конечно, есть, — говорит Стив. — Но я не думаю, что они понимают меня. Я не знаю, это оттого, что я не особо понимаю жаргон, или оттого, что они имеют весьма смутное представление о том, что такое на самом деле война, — он останавливается, а затем смягчает свой тон. — Я думаю, ты подходишь лучше.

— И затем ты позволишь мне пригласить тебя на ужин? — с надеждой спрашивает Тони.

Стив чувствует, что краснеет.

— Да. Затем мы можем сходить на ужин. В какое время я тебе нужен?

И долгая пауза, о которой Стив может только гадать.

Когда Тони наконец отвечает, его голос звучит низко.

— Я освобожу свой вечер. Пообедай пораньше. Приходи в час тридцать.

Что-то в животе Стива ухает вниз от таких четких инструкций, но его дыхание остается ровным.

Правда в том, что он не может дождаться новой встречи с Тони. Если еще более правдиво, то он яро надеется на то, что Тони все еще заинтересован в их наполовину построенном соглашении. Похоже что Тони нравится все это, учитывая его посещение квартиры Стива и тон его голоса, но Стив старается не ожидать многого.

Никто не должен говорить ему, что Тони Старк может быть ветреным.

Это не меняет факта того, что он жаждет прикосновений Тони, пусть и ощутив их лишь однажды. И он не видит ни единой причины, почему не должен взять то, что Тони предлагает так долго, что Стив уже точно этого не забудет.

— Я буду там, — говорит Стив.

— Надень костюм, — отвечает Тони.

— У меня нет костюма, — отвечает Стив. — Есть четыре униформы, три пары джинсов, четыре рубашки и шесть пар носков и белья. Предполагалось, что я получу несколько боевых парадных форм, но они все еще не пришли.

Тони фыркает.

— Ты уже дома?

— Почти, — отвечает Стив.

— Отлично, иди на север от своего дома, на первом повороте иди налево в Каленто и зайди в магазин, расположенный через три двери. Спроси Олдема и скажи ему записать на мой счет. Скажи, что я собираюсь идти в классическом черном костюме, и тебе нужно что-то стильное, — голос Тони внезапно становится дребезжащим, и Стив предполагает, что он во время разговора печатает на телефоне.

Он уже лучше разбирается в телефоне, даже и без наставничества Тони. В этом ему помогает девушка, которая часто посещает ту же кофейню, что и он, давая ему утренние уроки в обмен на кофе. Стив горд своими возможностями обмена в этом конкретном случае.

— Нет, неважно, все уже сделано. Он ожидает тебя, и он достаточно капризный, так что поспеши.

— Ты не обязан… — пытается сказать Стив, но Тони его прерывает.

— И мы на месте. Больше не могу говорить, не избегай встречи с Олдемом, или я просто пошлю кого-то к тебе за замером, и в этом случае прослежу, чтобы ты получил дюжину костюмов и смокинг. Не спорь, а то я сделаю хуже.

Стив вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Я иду прямо туда. Повеселись на благотворительном вечере.

Тони ворчит что-то неразборчивое и затем добавляет:

— Я бы предпочел ужин с тобой.

Это застает Стива врасплох. Не «Я бы предпочел трахнуть тебя», но «Я бы предпочел ужин с тобой».

Конечно, возможно, это все функционирует единым продолжительным актом в сознании Тони. И все же, Стив улыбается.

— Да, хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты покупал мне костюм, однако, мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим.

Тони хмыкает.

— Завтра, — говорит он. — Поешь немного, как минимум за час до прихода.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стив, не имея ни малейшей идеи почему, но желая поднять настроение Тони. — Спокойной ночи, Тони.

Стив сбрасывает звонок первым. Он предполагает, что Тони либо надоедают постоянные разговоры и сбрасывания, либо он специально висит на линии, чтоб точно положить трубку последним.


	3. Chapter 3

Тони заказал ему не один и даже не два костюма. Он заказал пять. Со Стива снимают все возможные мерки. Мистер Олдем выглядит недовольным, — Стив пытается объяснить это срочностью, — и подкалывает его булавками так быстро, что Стив немного беспокоится, не запачкает ли он новый костюм кровью.

— Завтра утром, — говорит Олдем, подталкивая Стива к двери, — мы доставим ваш «срочный» костюм, — в его словах сквозит презрение. — Остальные на заказ. Никаких возражений! — он поднимает палец перед лицом Стива, и тот закрывает рот. — Мистер Старк оставил инструкции. Остальные будут доставлены в ближайшие несколько дней.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стив, потому что, если честно, он понятия не имеет, что еще стоит сказать. Ясно, что этот парень полностью нацелен на выполнение запроса Тони, и навряд ли Стив сможет поговорить с ним о чем-то еще.

Олдем треплет его по щеке:

— Ты хороший мальчик. Может, сможешь усмирить Мистера Старка.

Стив моргает, а когда открывает глаза, Олдем уже скрывается в своем магазине.

Стив фыркает. Он не ожидает никакого контроля над поведением Тони Старка.

На следующий день не способный заснуть из-за нервов, Стив рано утром выходит на пробежку. Он кружит по центру города через Центральный Парк и возвращается чуть позже девяти. У двери его дожидается парень с текстильной сумкой и планшетом с компьютерной подписью о получении. Стив не может определить, долго этот парень ждал или нет, выражение на его лице говорит лишь о том, что ему все равно.

Стив расписывается за получение костюма и, поскольку не знает о подобных вещах, спрашивает:

— Я должен дать тебе чаевые? Извини, я редко получаю посылки и не уверен в правилах этикета.

Парень улыбается:

— Нет, доставщикам не платят, если это только не доставщик еды. Обычно платят носильщикам и всегда стилистам, барменам, официантам, таксистам и горничным в отелях. Могут быть свои особенности тут и там, но это хорошее правило. Если есть сомнения, то плати. В случае чего, если работникам не позволено брать чаевые, то они просто переведут их в общий фонд для развлечений.

И все же, Стив дает ему двадцать баксов.

— Это за урок, — говорит он парню, который смеется и кладет деньги в карман.

— Мой колледжский фонд благодарит вас, — говорит он Стиву с щегольским салютом и съезжает по перилам лестницы вниз.

Стив заходит в квартиру, вешает костюм, даже не заглядывая в сумку, и принимает душ, достаточно долгий и горячий для того, чтобы его кожа порозовела, а тело расслабилось. Около одиннадцати он делает сэндвич и ест его, запивая стаканом лимонада, даже не осознавая, что пытается подумать о том, выйдет ли что сегодня с Тони или нет. Пока не обнаруживает себя смотрящим в гардероб и пытающимся решить, действительно ли ему нужно надеть костюм, или он может надеть униформу и принести его с собой.

У Стива есть список. Он был почти полностью набросан на обратной стороне конверта счета за электричество в ту ночь, когда Стив пришел из Башни Старка с больной задницей и все еще не опавшей эрекцией. Большая часть написанного — те вещи, которые он определенно хочет. Несколько добавленных позже, спустя какое-то время, были тем, что он хотел сделать, исключая секс.

В списке не было и намека на порядок, но Стив не прилагал усилий перегруппировать их, точно также, как он не пытался исследовать книги и компьютерные сайты, предложенные Тони.

Все из-за лица Тони в тот момент, когда тот сказал, что был бы не против обучить Стива. У этой идеи был свой шарм. Проблема была в том, что Стив мог вообразить, что Тони говорил это беззаботно и насмешливо, но в реальности все было совершенно не так, было больше похоже на то, что Тони предлагал Стиву нечто такое, к чему сам имел интерес.

Частично решение Стива основывалось на простом факте того, что находиться во власти Тони было хорошо, даже если он не знал, почему. Может, даже именно поэтому. Может, особенно потому, что он не может понять, почему. Ему хорошо от этого. Это все, что он знает, и ему вполне этого достаточно.

В остальном же его решение основывалось на чем-то вроде интуитивного понимания того, каким человеком является Тони. Что-то сложилось в момент их встречи, что-то — из профайла и публичного образа. К слову, Стив подозревал, что его обучение может замедлить Тони достаточно для того, чтобы Стив мог остаться с ним. Что есть разница между тем, чтобы желать кого-то с определенным набором навыков, и тем, чтобы желать помочь человеку разработать его.

Может, это более… более личное для Стива, чем это когда-либо будет для Тони, но он не собирается менять свое решение из-за этого. Конечно, есть вещи, которые Стив не знает и даже не может предположить — «Альтернативный образ жизни», одна из предложенных Тони книг — и Стив определенно заинтересован в некоторых из них. Лично это для Тони или нет, но это лично для Стива, и он хочет, чтобы именно Тони помог ему изучить такие части его самого. У Тони есть опыт в этом, а еще он гений. И сама мысль о том, чтобы попросить кого-то еще… Стив никогда не рискнет сделать это.

Однажды кто-нибудь снова свяжет Капитана Америку и Стива Роджерса, и возможность разоблачения делает любой другой метод абсолютно неприемлемым. Тони — единственная возможность. И, Стиву приходится признать, единственная возможность, которую он хочет.

Стив знает, что опасно это чувствовать.

Он трясет головой. Забудь это, прямо сейчас. Открывает сумку и смотрит внутрь. Костюм темно-синий, с поблескивающей тканью. Прилагаются парные галстук и носовой платок — оба куда более светлого синего цвета — и кремовая рубашка. Стив вздыхает с облегчением. На самом деле, он не особо волновался о том, что Тони мог выбрать что-то диковинное для него, но сложно предположить, что Тони собирается сделать. Стив застегивает сумку — он возьмет ее с собой. Он думает, что лучше всегда надевать униформу для посещения офиса Тони до тех пор, пока он номинально идет туда как связной.

Он механически одевается, зная, что его член не особо тверд в форменном белье, но и не совсем мягок. Он успокаивает себя пуговицами и застежками. Он убеждается в том, что его ленты лежат правильно, а не как посмертные, но их все еще слишком много для того, чтобы Стив чувствовал себя комфортно.

У него есть еще полчаса до выхода, так что он подхватывает альбом, открывает незаконченный портрет Тони и потихоньку штрихует, затеняет и высветляет его лицо так, что глаза становятся все темнее. Он кладет рисунок в ящик стола и запирает, не совсем уверенный, почему, но достаточно доверяющий своим инстинктам для того, чтобы сделать это.


	4. Chapter 4

В это раз за столом сидит блондинка. Она улыбается ему — скорее ярко и дружелюбно, чем ревниво, и Стив чувствует облегчение, — и говорит:

— Капитан Рождерс, я полагаю?

Стив кивает и вытаскивает удостоверение личности. Она беспечно смотрит в него, а затем протягивает ему тонкую и скользкую ключ-карту.

— Вам открыт доступ на все уровни башни. Эта карта позволит вам использовать также и частный лифт мистера Старка, — она указывает на лифт, наполовину скрытый за ее столом и цветочным горшком. — Она также может открыть некоторые зоны повышенной охраны, но не все, — взглянув на доску, она добавляет: — Вы его последний гость на сегодня, так что я могу уйти, как только вы будете уверены, что знаете, куда идти. Есть ли что-то, с чем я могу вам помочь?

— Тони в своем офисе? — спрашивает Стив, так как ему не хочется шататься по башне в его поисках.

— Он вас там ожидает, — отвечает она и смотрит на кейс в его руке. — Выглядит, будто вы пришли на ночь. Сделайте так, чтобы он заказал что-то, если не сможете отвлечь его достаточно для того, чтобы нормально поесть.

Стив улыбается:

— Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать.

При улыбке у нее появляются ямочки на щеках.

— Мы все делаем то, что можем, — понимающе говорит она.

Стив может сказать, что она свободна, и она ему нравится больше за ее легкие манеры и сладкую улыбку, которая выглядит лишь пожеланием Стиву удачи. 

С того момента, как она указала на лифт, Стиву хотелось попробовать его. Он выясняет, как провести картой, и дверь немедленно открывается. Он маленький, но не вызывает клаустрофобию, а еще сильно пахнет Тони. Стив поправляет воротник и притворяется, что запах не возбуждает его.

Этот лифт невероятно быстрый по сравнению с другими. Он прибывает на восемьдесят пятый этаж как минимум на тридцать секунд быстрее. Зал, в котором он оказывается, совершенно не походит на простой гравитационный коридор, ведущий от другого лифта.

В нем играет мягкая музыка, что-то типа джаза, который Стив почти узнает, и еще здесь есть полки с растениями, скамейки и мини-бар между двумя креслами. Дверь в офис Тони тоже другая. Ему не стоит удивляться. И хоть офис Тони просто огромный, он не может занимать больше, чем половину этажа. Наличие второго, более личного офиса не лишено смысла.

Дверь покрыта резным кленом, и Стив мягко стучит в нее. Он уверен, что ДЖАРВИС сообщит о его присутствии, если его не слышно.

Секунду спустя дверь с размаху открывается, а Тони стоит, ухмыляясь Стиву. Он держит стакан, который сразу же пихает в руку Стива, в то же время освобождая его от костюма, который сразу же отправляется на вешалку. Стив делает маленький глоток теплого дымного бурбона и издает звук одобрения, который заставляет Тони повернуться и посмотреть на него.

Тони не скрывает, что пялится на Стива все это время, хотя и в прошлый раз он не был особо утонченным. И все же это другое. Это тот взгляд, которым смотришь на того, с кем надеешься на что-то серьезное. Стив улыбается немного смущенно, но позволяет Тони потащить себя за руку в обделанную деревом комнату с уменьшенной версией стола Тони, чем-то похожим на компьютер на противоположной стене, и четырьмя дверьми, Стив не может разглядеть, куда они ведут. Здесь есть и диван напротив одной из стен — на этом Стив явно сможет вытянуться — и Тони без жакета, его рукава засучены над локтями.

— Просто, можешь дать мне минуту? — спрашивает он, хмуря брови.

— Конечно, — отвечает Стив, с искренним интересом наблюдая за тем, как Тони возвращается к этой компьютерной штуке и управляет ею кончиками пальцев, отметая маленькие светлые экраны, выглядящие таблицами и механизмами, разъединяя целые устройства для того, чтобы, очевидно, посмотреть на составные части, и затем почти неслышно нажимает на синюю, прозрачную клавиатуру, установленную в самом углу. Стив знает, что это голограмма, но он никогда не видел ее раньше. Он думает, что это красиво.

— Сломай это всеми тремя путями, ДЖАРВИС, — говорит Тони, — Я хочу увидеть, как работает термостойкость и топливная устойчивость.

— Да, сэр. Вы желаете получить вечерний доклад? — Стив может ошибаться, но ДЖАРВИС в этом вопросе звучит хитро.

— Неблагодарный, — бормочет Тони. — Я попрошу тебя об этом, когда будет нужно. Если нет, напомни до завтрашнего полудня.

— Безусловно, сэр, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС, — стоит ли мне инициировать отключение электричества?

Тони смотрит на Стива. Стив сохраняет нейтральное выражение, но почти уверен, что рушит его легким покраснением.

— Да. Три часа, привязано к твоему имени. Резервации?

— Уже разобрался, плюс-минус один точка пять часов приемлемы по расчету.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — говорит Тони, выглядя внезапно немного уставшим.

— Всегда приятно, сэр, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС, и в этот раз он звучит искренно.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе никогда не создавать собственный ИИ, — говорит Тони, — но, во-первых, ты даже не знаешь, с чего начать, а во-вторых, я не уверен, что смогу что-то сделать без него.

— Так он ИИ? — спрашивает Стив. Он читал отчеты, но они не были согласованными.

Тони резко смотрит на него.

— Должен ли я тебя предупреждать о том, что не стоит докладывать об этом в Армию или ЩИТ?

Стив даже и не пытается притворяться, что это его не задело.

— Засекреченная информация засекречена. Это между тобой и мной, и не касается кого-либо еще.

Тони расслабляется. Его стакан наполовину полон чем-то похожим на джин-тоник, он делает глоток.

— Как думаешь, — спрашивает он, — контракты сначала, или отложим их на потом?

— Если мы не сделаем их сейчас, то вполне возможно, потом ты будешь слишком пьян для того, чтобы разобраться.

— Зануда, — отвечает Тони, но тщательно изучает Стива. — Сделаешь кое-что для меня?

— Да, — немедленно отвечает Стив.

Он видит, что Тони ненадолго замер из-за отсутствия сомнений, но это едва ли длится секунду. Тони хватает огромную плюшевую подушку с дивана и шлепает ее на пол рядом с креслом напротив голограммного супер-компьютера Тони.

— Раздевайся. Сиди со мной, пока мы будем с этим разбираться, чтобы я смог дотронуться до тебя в любой момент.

Стив раздевается с военной оперативностью, зная, что Тони смотрит на него, и это немного его смущает, но недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы заставить остановиться. Он ждет, пока Тони устроится в кресле, и затем приносит портфель и усаживается на подушку, мягкую, широкую и удобную. Тони пробегает пальцами по волосам Стива, один раз, словно желая увидеть, сойдет ли ему это с рук, затем берет портфель и открывает его.

Долгое время Тони просто внимательно изучает содержимое, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. Его рука свисает вниз, и время от времени он поглаживает шею и грудь Стива, но Стив думает, что это больше для комфорта, а не секса. В конце концов, Тони вздыхает.

— Как ты думаешь, когда они поймут, что даже если они продолжат посылать мне одни и те же проекты снова и снова, я не собираюсь совершать ошибку и подписывать ни один из них? — он звучит устало.

Стив мягко убирает документы из его рук, складывает самые маловероятные в одну стопку, а остальные раскидывает на столе Тони, прислоняясь для этого так, что его обнаженное бедро оказывается напротив штанов Тони, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы напомнить Стиву о его наготе. И словно зная это, Тони поглаживает его спину и наклоняется лицом к шее, пусть и только дышит в его горло несколько секунд. Уже этого достаточно для того, чтобы у Стива перехватило дыхание.

— Ручка? — спрашивает Стив.

Словно из ниоткуда Тони достает ручку и протягивает ее Стиву.

— Эти по большей части хороши. Проблемы начинаются там, где они пытаются продвинуть предназначение конструкций дальше, чем было задумано. Я видел, как их писали, но не добрался до них раньше тебя, так что я не мог ошибиться, — он пролистывает и круговые диаграммы, и примечания, и неясное словоблудие, и очевидное дерьмо. Правая рука Тони мягко блуждает по спине Стива, ненадолго останавливаясь на заднице; Стив пытается сконцентрироваться на документе в его руке, но он уже туго соображает. — Проблема в том, что они хотят везде впихнуть оружие. Словно думают, что мы не умеем читать, — раздраженно говорит Стив. Тони посмеивается, его рука свободно кружится по задней части шеи Стива, и Стив сопротивляется желанию наклониться к теплу тела Тони. Вместо этого он говорит: 

— Если выбросить все это, то останутся надежные инструменты для выживания на поле.

Он знает, что Тони смотрит за тем, как он делает то же, что и с большей частью остальных, обрезая их до начальных форм. Он уверен, что Тони знает обо всем этом и мог, вероятно, обрезать их быстрее, но он навряд ли обеспокоится тем, чтобы подкорректировать все самому, пока Стив не попытается.

— Хмм, — говорит Тони. — Хорошо, я признаю возможность этого. Поиск и Разработку, как минимум, но никаких обещаний до того, как я смогу построить и контролировать несколько рабочих моделей, — он наклоняет голову к Стиву. — Что насчет того большого, который ты никак не хочешь дать мне посмотреть?

— Это вовсе не так, — мягко и честно говорит Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы именно на него ты посмотрел больше всего. Но я хочу все твое внимание. Я хочу знать, что ты слушаешь. Это… мой чертеж. Не инженерный, но едва уступающий. Ты не обязан это утверждать, я понимаю твои лимиты. Но слушай.

Тони наклоняется к нему, нажимает рукой на Стива, кончики пальцев отдыхают на внутренней стороне запястья Стива, это немного сводит с ума.

— Это выглядит как вертолет, — нейтрального говорит Тони. Он немного наклоняет страницы и говорит: — Желтый Шершень. Ты его так назвал?

Стив краснеет, но не отвечает.

— Это вертолет, Тони. Но слушай, — и Стив рассказывает ему о нем, мысль за мыслью. Это не боевая птица. У него даже нет оружия, и он может выдержать небольшое количество вражеского огня до того, как разрушится в воздухе. Но это не то, ради чего он создан. — Проблема — партизанская война, — объясняет Стив. — Наши враги сражаются на своей земле с позиции безопасности, и мы на самолетах — цель для любого, кто ее ищет. Иногда целая группа наземных войск может попасть в западню из менее чем четырех вражеских войск. Индивидуумов, я имею ввиду. Только четырех. Если воздушные войска снижаются, наши дела чрезвычайно быстро становятся ужасными. Другой класс войскового транспорта, земля-воздух, не может преодолеть дистанцию в краткий срок, он недостаточно оперативный для того, чтобы уворачиваться от огня, и имеет только самую основную медицинскую помощь. Шанс на спасение силами союзников меньше, чем шанс спасения коренными жителями, занимающими нейтральную сторону в конфликте. Это реальная статистика; я могу показать тебе цифры. Эти, — говорит Стив и вытаскивает инженерные страницы презентации; их руки касаются, щекоча, когда Стив передает их, желая выглядеть так, будто совсем не задет беспечным касанием Тони. Тони даже и не смотрит на него, и Стив никогда не чувствовал себя более обнаженным. — Они легче и быстрее, чем любой другой вертолет в театре военных действий. Они классифицируются как транспорт для маленьких войск, так что они достаточно большие для того, чтобы вместить группу от шести до восьми раненных, и при этом не потерять скорость. Модели предполагают, что на земле они могут быть загружены выжившими в течении двух минут, если посадить их близко. Но дистанционное спасение так же возможно. Желтый Шершень совсем не отягощен оружием и броней. Он может покрыть огромные дистанции за время, которое требуется для спасения. И если мы посылаем Черного Ястреба или Чинука вместе с ним, то высок шанс того, что вражеские силы сконцентрируются на них, и Желтый Шершень будет загружен и выйдет из зоны поражения до того, как воздушные силы противника начнут действовать.

— Один противоракетный снаряд распылит его, — говорит Тони, но на Стива он смотрит серьезно, а не так, словно просто рушит его карточный домик. Руками он снова свободно поднимается на шею Стива; Стив хочет расслабить мышцы и позволить руке Тони поддерживать его. Вместо этого он заставляет себя выпрямиться, стоя на коленях (перед ногами Тони, его сознание считает необходимым напомнить ему об этом, что не помогает совершенно) и ровно дыша.

— Но ты уже подписался на работу с обороной воздушной поддержки, которая добавит модификации скрытности к имеющимся авианосцам, — Тони выглядит сомневающимся.

— Я знаю. Это неидеально. Но любой пилот на земле, которому выпадет шанс провести спасательную операцию, возьмется за это, не сомневаясь ни секунды. Я знаю. Это даст им шанс. Эти птицы будут летать, словно воробьи между толстыми ползущими воронами. И обычные передвижения войск на земле, или даже воздушные войска, оказавшиеся подстреленными на десерт… Это не потому, что кто-то практикуется в стрельбе по целям, по крайне мере, не большую часть времени. Это потому, что оппозиция не хочет подпускать их ближе. Если мы можем послать больше войск с более надежными методами потенциального спасения, мы могли бы сократить области для обследования, хотя бы отчасти. Это другое, я знаю. Мы не можем ожидать того, что найдем базу противников, и все будет сделано. Но каждый маленький шаг приближает нас к этому.

Тони молчит большую часть речи Стива. Тот поглядывает на Тони, смотрящего на него. Он не говорит ничего первым, но взгляд Тони задумчиво останавливается на его паху, задержавшись на эрекции Стива. Лицо Стива горит, но он как может игнорирует это. Неоспоримая привлекательность Тони слишком сильно отвлекает Стива. Правда, это не может отвлечь больше, чем то, что он стоит на коленях обнаженным перед ногами Тони.

— Ты знаешь, что Старк Индастриз вообще-то не делает вертолеты, так? — говорит Тони, но выглядит при этом… сосредоточенным. Словно поглощен больше своими мыслями, нежели словами.

— Старк Индастриз не делает военные вертолеты, — поправляет Стив. — Но у тебя есть как минимум две фабрики, занимающиеся изготовлением других, небольших вертолетов для личного и коммерческого использования. У тебя есть возможность делать вертолеты.

Тони моргает, пусть и выглядит больше впечатленным, нежели удивленным.

— Откуда бы тебе это знать?

— Потому что я изучил это, когда у меня появилась идея Желтого Шершня, — честно отвечает Стив. — Поэтому я знал, что оружие точно не стояло под вопросом, и я подозревал, что бронированные вертолеты, возможно, тоже, но это не военный вертолет. Это спасательный вертолет, который просто будет использоваться военными. Разработка сама по себе будет так же хорошо работать и в Федеральных и Полицейских учреждениях как спасательный вертолет. Черт, медицинские транспортные вертолеты тоже уступают ему по скорости. Ты мог бы сбывать это и Прибрежной Охране, Тони. Я не инженер, но большая часть ребят, помогавших с разработкой, сказали, что это лучше, чем то, что используется даже на государственных уровнях.

Тони серьезно и долго рассматривает его.

— Почему?

— Наши люди умирают на земле из-за того, что мы не можем добраться до них. У меня были друзья, умершие из-за этого. Я почти умер из-за этого. Мне так повезло, что это считается чудом. Но Желтый Шершень может изменить это.

Это не ложь и даже не уход от ответа, на самом деле. Факт того, что то было другое время, другая война, ничего не меняет.

Еще несколько секунд Тони смотрит на него затуманенными глазами.

Затем он говорит:

— ДЖАРВИС

— Сэр?

— Отсканируй эти документы в главный компьютер Старк. Включая системы, обозначенные для улучшения скрытности военной авиации, над которыми я уже работаю. Разъедини их для меня. Я хочу посмотреть, можно ли их улучшить. Я хочу сохранить скорость полета и маневренность судна, но найти способ укрепить его надежность, — он останавливается, — Поправка: направь документы на секретный сервер Стива Роджерса.

— Да, сэр, — безмятежно отвечает ДЖАРВИС.

— Отключение, ДЖАРВИС, — говорит Тони.

Он снова поворачивается к Стиву. Стив не знает, что сказать. Он неподвижно сидит и наблюдает за Тони, пока Тони не тянет его всего на себя, подушка скользит по полу, и щека Стива прижимается к его бедру.

Стив радуется тому, что он здесь, несмотря на то, что он испуган вопросами Тони, которые тот почти наверняка задаст о его полу-смертном опыте. Но Тони не задает.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ты даже не спросил меня, почему я хотел, чтобы ты разделся, — говорит Тони после нескольких секунд молчания.

Это не вопрос, но Стив понимает, что это он и есть, если Стив хочет на него ответить.

— Ты сказал, почему, — отвечает Стив, — ты сказал, что хочешь иметь возможность прикоснуться ко мне в любой момент.

— И тебе этого достаточно? — спрашивает Тони, выглядя действительно заинтересованным. Этот вид немного стирает усталость с его лица.

— Да, — честно отвечает Стив. И затем добавляет, немного менее уверенно: — похоже, это успокаивает тебя. Я не против побыть твоим успокоением.

Тони немного меняется в лице и задумчиво смотрит на Стива:

— О чем ты думаешь?

Стив неловко сдвигается, но говорит:

— Я не знаю.

— Как много из того, что я предложил, ты действительно прочитал? — Тони хочет знать. Его выражение сейчас нейтральное, и Стиву не нравится, как это выглядит.

— Я ничего не читал, — отвечает он, уставившись на колени. Тони молчит достаточно долго для того, чтобы Стив несколько жалобно добавил: — Ты сказал, что научишь меня.

Он все еще не может посмотреть Тони в глаза, но все равно слегка приподнимает подбородок.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что тебе нравится? — спрашивает Тони, скользнув пальцем по подбородку Стива, заставляя его посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Мне понравился прошлый раз, — краснея говорит Стив. — Мне нравится это.

— Это? — спрашивает Тони.

— Мне нравится быть… здесь. У твоих ног.

Тони тяжело вздыхает.

— Этого слишком мало для того, чтобы продвинуться, Капитан, — говорит он, хотя одна его рука все еще на затылке Стива, а другая поддерживает подбородок. Этого достаточно, чтобы оставить Стива неподвижным, заставить его чувствовать себя приколотым к месту. Он соврет, если притворится, что ему не нравится это ощущение. — Даже меньше, когда ты не знаешь, что я люблю, а что нет. Я не думаю, что ты сейчас осознаешь, как легко я могу превратить тебя во что-то, разработанное специально для моего личного удовольствия.

Стив действительно обдумал это и не волнуется. Во-первых, он не думает, что Тони на самом деле сделает это умышленно, а во вторых, он и не против подобной идеи. Он ничего не говорит, и Тони нетерпеливо выдыхает.

Стив вздыхает и признается:

— Я понимаю, что это, возможно, случится, несмотря ни на что, учитывая твой опыт и недостаток моего. Это будет иметь смысл, только если мы будем регулярно заниматься сексом. Но я не думаю, что ты будешь игнорировать вещи, которые мне нравятся, только потому, что не уверен в них.

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Тони, заинтересованно смотря на Стива — Я думаю, ты доверяешь мне больше, чем я заслуживаю, но какого черта. Скажи мне это. Почему ты не хочешь узнать это самостоятельно?

Стив никогда не был хорошим лжецом. Но он может быть хитрым при необходимости, и сейчас как раз такой случай. Это… немного смущающее. Но. Он так же думает, что нет иного пути получить то, что он хочет, не будучи честным. Ложь уничтожила бы цель.

— Прошлый раз… — Стив делает паузу и хмурится, — был хорош. Он был действительно хорош. Но началом была идея быть… не контролируемым, но также и не контролировать, — он бросает взгляд на Тони, пытаясь увидеть, понимает ли он его, но Тони все еще выжидающе смотрит на него. — Когда я решил позволить тебе… просто делать. Что угодно. Это было то, что нужно, — Стив не находит правильного слова, но Тони спасает его в этот раз.

— Хорошо, понимаю, — говорит Тони и пробегает пальцами по волосам Стива. — Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Просто дай подумать об этом.

Стив ждет. Бедро Тони теплое и восхитительно пахнет. Стив запрещает себе волноваться.

Наконец Тони говорит:

— Есть вещи, определения, узнав которые, ты сможешь решить, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой. Ты понимаешь? Без этих базовых знаний тебе придется многое сделать. Я имею ввиду, просто позволить мне сделать все. Статистически маловероятно, что такой способ будет всегда работать.

— Если мне не понравится, я скажу тебе остановиться, — Стив говорит то, что кажется ему очевидным решением.

От улыбки вокруг глаз Тони разбегаются морщинки.

— Что, если ты поймешь, что тебе нравится так говорить, даже когда на самом деле ты не хочешь, чтобы я останавливался?

Стив открывает рот — он не ожидал, что будет такая проблема — и затем останавливается и действительно думает об этом. Он думает об этом в целом. В том смысле, что он может случайно это сказать из-за того, что иногда болтает. Тогда он думает об этом конкретно. Что такого может сделать Тони, что Стив будет просить его остановиться, не желая, чтобы Тони останавливался?

Он не новичок в фантазиях об изнасиловании и имеет опыт обеих сторон. Это не… хорошо, нет, конечно, это не происходило с ним, но его член со смазкой скользит по бедру, и он ясно представляет то, что Тони пытается описать.

Тони говорит:

— Что тебе нужно, так это стоп-слово. Это должно быть то, что ты не сказал бы во время секса ни при каких условиях, и это должно быть то, что мы оба можем запомнить, — Тони останавливается. Он снова мрачно смотрит на Стива. — Иногда я буду хотеть вставить тебе кляп, — извиняясь, говорит он. — И тогда мы поработаем над тем, чтобы у тебя была возможность все остановить, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

Стив думает о кляпе и с трудом это осмысляет. Он может представить только комок полотенца, возможно, с чем-то вокруг головы, чтобы сохранить конструкцию в одном положении, и это не возбуждает. Он не совсем против этого. Если Тони это нравится, то он готов попробовать, а если решит, что это не его, то просто вытащит. Эта часть ясна.

— Значит, — говорит он наконец, — мне нужно стоп-слово на случай, если произойдет что-то, что мне не нравится.

Это вроде и не вопрос, но Тони все равно кивает:

— Перед тем, как мы сделаем что-то еще, — он смотрит на Стива так, словно знает все, о чем тот думает, — мы немного обсудим, что все это значит… — Стив открывает рот, чтобы возразить, и Тони прижимает палец к его губам. — Только в самых общих чертах, — продолжает Тони. — Я понимаю… — он останавливается и пялится на Стива, и Стив понимает, что Тони по какой-то причине хочет заострить его внимание на этом слове, — может, и не понимаю. Но я принимаю то, что ты хочешь или не хочешь в этом случае, но необходим хотя бы минимум информации. Например, стоп-слово. Мы его придумаем, я расскажу тебе некоторые детали и затем… — он снова останавливается. — Я собираюсь задать темп, — наконец, говорит он. Его голос достаточно груб для того, чтобы член Стива на него отреагировал.

Он наклоняется к Стиву, все еще касаясь пальцем его щеки.

— Самое ужасное определение того, что мы собираемся делать — согласованное извращение. На самом деле, это очень широкое определение: от слегка грубого секса до плеток, цепей и бладплэя, — он смотрит на лицо Стива во время объяснения. Стив слушает его внимательно, но не пугается идеей плеток и цепей. Навряд ли он хочет этого, но ясно, что он не знает многого о своих истинных желаниях, так что ничего не исключает. Даже бладплэй. Чем бы это ни было.

— Есть множество аббревиатур, которые я мог бы объяснить и может, мне даже стоит это сделать, но расскажу про те из них, которые нам подходят прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, мы взаимодействуем на базе верх/низ. Это означает, что нижний партнер подчиняется нуждам верхнего, — Стив краснеет, но не открывает рта. — Мне очень нравится эта сфера. Она дает много пространства для воображения, и в то же время может создать такую ситуацию, когда я напряжен, или устал, или раздражен, и могу утащить нижнего в постель, чтобы он поработал до тех пор, пока мне не станет лучше, — Тони все еще смотрит ему в лицо. Стив пытается сохранять нейтральное выражение. — Но множество категорий пересекаются. Так что есть вещи, которые мы можем делать в области нижний/верхний, но которые лучше подходят под другие определения. В таком случае я могу захотеть объяснить, как их лучше назвать. Ты понимаешь?

Стив изо всех сил пытается не представлять, как Тони тащит его в постель и заставляет ублажать себя, пока ему не станет лучше. Что-то в этой формулировке вызывает жар внизу его живота. Он выдавливает «Да», чувствуя, как горит его лицо.

Тони молчит почти минуту, а затем нежно говорит:

— Ты сейчас должен обсудить со мной, что тебе нравится.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся, — выпаливает Стив. Его лицо горит, но он не отрываясь смотрит на Тони. — Я хочу иметь возможность коснуться тебя.

Щурясь, Тони смотрит на него.

— Это то, что ты хочешь обсудить? — наконец спрашивает он. — Ничего, что ты бы хотел избежать, смягчить или, может, полностью пропустить?

Стив прикусывает губу.

— Я хочу делать то, что ты хочешь. Я хочу понять, нравятся ли это и мне. Я не хочу ничего исключать, потому что не уверен, повлияют ли на решение мои чувства насчет каких-то практик, или же недостаточный опыт, не позволяющий распознать их.

— Так тебе комфортно в роли нижнего? — спрашивает Тони с блестящими глазами.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает Стив. — Ты определенно тот, кто уже знает, как все делать.

— На самом деле это не остановило бы многих людей, — усмехается Тони, но все еще смотрит на Стива сверкающими глазами, и его выражение слегка забавно, но частично смешано с жадностью. Стиву нравится этот взгляд, хотя он чувствует, как горит лицо.

— Я не они, — отвечает он. — И если что-то из показанного тобой я захочу попробовать, я скажу тебе об этом.

— Есть вещи, которые я никому не позволю делать с собой, — честно предупреждает Тони, выглядя теперь немного настороженно. — Ничего личного.

Стив так не думает, но не спорит. Он думает, что это уже личное, и что бы это ни было, оно меняет желания человека. И в итоге он говорит:

— Я не захочу с тобой сделать то, что может тебе не понравиться.

Тони смотрит на него, возможно, зная чем тот думает, но это не беспокоит Стива. Если ты решаешь заниматься сексом с гением, то он предполагает, что ты ожидаешь, что он иногда будет понимать тебя без слов.

— Ты придумал стоп-слово? — спрашивает Тони. Он все еще держит лицо Стива одной рукой, но вторую убирает с его шеи и, сжав ее в кулак до побелевших костяшек, кладет ему на бедро. Он сидит очень прямо, но Стив может ощутить, как он переполнен энергией.

— Нет, — неуверенно отвечает Стив. Он хочет спросить, что планирует Тони, но не хочет знать ответ. Он заинтересован, является ли такое раздвоение нормой.

— Что насчет кварка? Это короткое слово, его легко запомнить, и навряд ли я когда-либо смогу использовать его в разговоре с тобой, — Тони слегка усмехается, и это делает его фразу колкой. Затем что-то быстро проскакивает на лице Тони, и Стив не может быть уверен, но ему кажется, что это сожаление, и Тони тихо говорит: — Ты все еще можешь выйти из игры, Стив.

Тони никогда раньше не использовал первое имя Стива. Стив пытается придумать ответ, но Тони заговаривает первым.

— Мы не обязаны это делать. Мы можем просто трахнуться. Ты можешь просто позволить мне немного руководить тобой. Это не обязано быть таким… сложным, каким я могу это сделать, — лицо и голос Тони серьезны. — Ты не знаешь, как все это на самом деле сложно.

Стив ждет, пока не убедится в том, что Тони закончил, и затем говорит:

— Как много раз ты собираешься трахнуть меня, — лицо полыхает, но он игнорирует это, — если я просто позволю тебе немного мной руководить?

Тони откидывается в кресле, какое-то мгновение явно удивлен. Стив считает это интересным выражением лица, хотя бы потому, что это необычно.

— Ты не знаешь, — продолжает Стив. — Но, вероятно, не так много. Ты можешь властвовать над всеми вокруг, — лицо Тони заостряется, но он сосредоточенно и с интересом рассматривает Стива. — Я хочу делать вещи, о которых не знаю. Я хочу, чтобы их делали со мной. Я не беспокоюсь о том, что в итоге буду более или менее… сексуально запрограммирован наслаждаться тем же, чем и ты. У меня нет особого выбора, Тони. Я не могу выйти и найти того, кто меня научит. Безопасность — кошмар, и это то, что я никогда не хотел бы обсуждать с армией США или ЩИТом. Я доверяю твоему благоразумию, не по отношению к тебе, потому что ты навряд ли интересуешься чужим мнением, но по отношению ко мне. Я не могу рисковать никем, только тобой.

Тони слегка ухмыляется.

— Так ты говоришь, что используешь меня в своих интересах, Капитан?

— Я говорю, что ты единственный, кому я позволю воспользоваться мной, — говорит Стив со всем достоинством, которое может собрать. — Если ты не хочешь или не можешь, мы можем трахаться, пока ты не потеряешь интерес. Если это такая ситуация, то дай мне знать об этом сейчас, потому что мне надо немного подумать об отступлении от… возможностей, я полагаю. Принять то, что я никогда не смогу узнать.

Тони серьезно его рассматривает.

— Ты много об этом думаешь, — он говорит спокойно, но все равно звучит так, будто все еще удивлен.

Стив сопротивляется желанию потрясти его.

— Конечно, — говорит он раздраженно. — Почему это удивляет тебя?

— Потому что ты не читаешь, — прямо отвечает Тони.

— Потому что мое невежество в этом вопросе — часть развлечения. Это не означает, что я не думал об этом. Тони, — Стив останавливается для вздоха, — то, что ты считаешь, что я не думал об этом, возможно, больше говорит о тебе и о людях, с которыми ты делал это, чем обо мне.

— Ты был девственником, — отмечает Тони, словно для записи.

— Но я не был идиотом! — говорит Стив. — Ни разу я не был в неведении о том, что я позволял. То, что я был девственником, вероятно, менее значительно в этой ситуации, чем-то, что я также эксперт по тактике и выше среднего уровня в стратегии. Ты хотел подкупить меня, но мы оба знаем, на самом деле все было иначе. Я позволял тебе строить эту иллюзию, потому что мне нужно было твое желание работать со мной, и потому, что ты привлекательный, и сделал мне предложение, которое физически затронуло меня. Если бы идея того, что ты хотел, не сделала все за меня, то я бы попробовал другой метод. Но это сработало. Это было чем-то вроде получения преимущества без реального получения преимущества, — он останавливается на мгновение и добавляет: — Тони, — его голос низкий и не угрожающий, — Я эксперт по рукопашному бою, — он хлопает по ленте с четырьмя медалями, — Ты не можешь принудить меня к тому, что я не хочу делать.

Тони рассматривает ленту Стива.

— Значит, на самом деле, это ты воспользовался мной, — улыбаясь, снисходительно говорит Тони.

— Ты получил то, что хотел? — спрашивает Стив.

— О да, — отвечает Тони, и его улыбка превращается в ухмылку.

— Значит, в лучшем случаем, никто из нас не воспользовался другим, а в худшем, мы оба сделали это, — Стив слегка наклоняется так, что его грудь касается колена Тони. Тони наблюдает за ним, словно сокол, но не отталкивает. — Мой уровень допуска достаточно высок для того, чтобы видеть всю информацию правительства, которую коллективно насобирали относительно технологий Железного Человека, — Тони открывает рот, но Стив не останавливается. — Это не угроза. Это факт, и я упоминаю об этом по особой причине. Ты думаешь, что я… декоративный. Но я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что нет. Я не настолько важен, как ты, но я важен, и никогда не должны всплыть мои эксперименты с извращенным однополым сексом. Это будет катастрофой, и я знаю, что ты не вполне можешь сейчас это себе представить, но я прошу тебя поверить мне, потому что я не врал тебе ни о чем, ни по своему желанию, ни по желанию правительства, ни о чем. Основываясь на всем этом, ты — мой единственный вариант. Если ты бы им не был, это навряд ли бы имело значение. Я хочу тебя, видя, как ты относишься ко мне, и с трудом верю в то, что найду точную смесь твоих… особенностей где-либо еще, даже если бы я и пытался. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, могу я получить это или нет. Если ответ «нет», то я смогу справиться с этим, Тони. Но мне нужен твердый ответ.

Тони нажимает коленом в грудь Стива — Стив хочет расслабить шею и упереться лбом в бедро Тони, но не делает этого.

— Я точно дам тебе ответ, если ты сначала ответишь на один мой вопрос. Настолько честно, насколько можешь, — Тони говорит серьезно.

— Конечно, — отвечает Стив, потому что он это сделает.

— То, что ты сказал, — начинает Тони, — что ты сказал, когда я тебе сказал, что сказать, не было тем, что я… запланировал на случай отсутствия лучшего слова. Я ожидал, что ты это повторишь более или менее дословно, но ты этого не сделал.

— Нет, — соглашается Стив, слегка наклонив голову. Он не уверен, почему это важно, но ему интересно, почему это важно для Тони.

— Это было для меня или для тебя? — спрашивает Тони. Стив неопределенно моргает, и Тони излагает: — Я сказал: «Скажи мне, что хочешь, чтобы я использовал твою задницу до тех пор, пока не закончу с ней, скажи мне, что примешь это ради меня, скажи мне, что хочешь чувствовать меня внутри себя». Но ты сказал: «Трахни меня, трахни меня, трахни мою вишневую задницу. Делай это, пока можешь, используй меня, делай это жестче, заставь меня принять это, входи в меня, пока я беспомощен и не могу остановить тебя», — голос Тони почти безэмоционален, но от его пристального взгляда невозможно отвернуться, даже несмотря на то, что лицо Стива горит. — Вопрос в том, что ты сказал то, что по твоему мнению захочу услышать я, или то, что ты имел ввиду?

Стиву хочется отодвинуться, но он не может заставить себя сделать это. Он смиряется с тем, что продолжает краснеть и говорит Тони:

— И то, и другое. Я хотел сказать то, что ты хотел услышать, и я сделал это. Но также я хотел сказать другие слова. Так что я смешал их вместе.

— Значит, ты намеревался повторить то, что я хотел услышать, и затем, когда ты открыл рот, ты не сделал этого. Ты не знал, что говорил. Ты просто говорил то, что у тебя на уме. Так? — взгляд Тони сейчас пронзает словно пуля.

— Да, — говорит Стив, покраснев, и сожалея о своем цвете кожи и о том, что так легко краснеет. Он не может удержаться от вопроса: — почему это так важно?

Тони приподнимает подбородок Стива еще чуть выше, скользя большим пальцем по углу его челюсти.

— Потому что это означает, что отвечая на мои потребности, ты в то же время формулировал свои собственные. Это означает, что ты чувствовал себя нижним достаточно для того, чтобы попасть туда, куда я просил, но также ты был достаточно сильным для того, чтобы высказать то, что хотел для себя. Все это без малейшего понимания того, что означает быть нижним.

Тони улыбается ему, возможно, самой теплой улыбкой, которую Стив у него видел. От этого его глаза становятся такими яркими, что выглядят почти янтарными. Что-то изгибается и переворачивается в груди Стива, и его член снова полностью встает. Ответ Тони ясен по его лицу. Стив все же ждет его, потому что ему действительно нужен вербальный ответ.

— Я хочу больше твоего времени, чем уже получил, — говорит Тони. Стив распознает в этом предупреждение и просьбу и просто кивает. — Ты сразу мне скажешь, если мы начнем делать что-то, что ты ненавидишь или чего действительно боишься, — Тони ждет, пока Стив снова кивнет. — Немного страха это хорошо. Тебе это понравится. Но если ты чувствуешь, что это плохо или неправильно, ты не будешь продолжать лишь потому, что думаешь, что я хочу этого. Я не хочу ничего, что заставляет тебя так чувствовать. Я не могу достаточно настаивать в этом вопросе, Капитан. Ты никогда не решишь так страдать.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив и кладет ладонь на бедро Тони. — Хорошо, Тони. Я понял. Немного страха — хорошо, немного боли, возможно, хорошо, некоторые… вещи, о которых ты говоришь, и которые заставляют меня чувствовать… — он вынужден остановиться и нащупать слово, которое передает то, что он пытается сказать, зная, что Тони откровенно пялится на него все это время, — грязным, — наконец решает он. — Эти вещи нормальны. Но если я в физическом или ментальном стрессе, если мне плохо, то я скажу тебе об этом, как только узнаю. Идет?

— Идет, — отвечает Тони. — Твое стоп-слово — кварк. Помнишь?

— Я ничего не забываю, — говорит Стив. — Я запомню.

— Если ты его скажешь, то мы оба остановимся и рассмотрим ситуацию, чтобы увидеть, что и где пошло не так, чтобы не повторять многократно одни и те же ошибки.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Стив и интересуется, есть ли еще то, что ему стоит выучить. Он немного ерзает и толкается членом в голень Тони.

Тони фыркает:

— В таких условиях я буду счастлив научить тебя всему, что ты хочешь узнать об извращенном гейском сексе.

Стив краснеет и говорит:

— Ты можешь научить меня контролировать мой рефлекторный румянец?

— Я бы не стал, даже если бы мог, — ухмыляясь отвечает Тони. — Каждый раз, когда ты краснеешь, это так горячо, что я беспокоюсь о потере клеток мозга. Это делает тебя буквально неотразимым.

Предсказуемо Стив продолжает краснеть. Он мечтает о том, что мог бы придумать хорошую тактику для превращения этого в секс. Его относительное невежество не может быть более смущающим, чем его горячее лицо.


	6. Chapter 6

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я разделся, — забавляясь, говорит Тони, и Стив вскидывает голову так сильно, что прикусывает кончик языка.

— Да? — осторожно отвечает Стив, и Тони терпеливо ему улыбается.

— Тебе придется слезть с моей ноги, — разумно указывает Тони, и Стив так стремительно отодвигается на подушке, что случайно откатывается на шесть футов. Тони не смеется, доказывая, что он добрее, чем хочет казаться.

Он просто встает и обыденно раздевается: галстук, ботинки и носки, пуговицы рубашки. Стив осознает, что не дышит, и не пытается себя остановить, когда Тони скидывает рубашку. На нем белая майка-безрукавка, но Стив может видеть голубовато-белый свет дугового реактора сквозь ткань. Тони снимает ее через верх и небрежно кидает, наблюдая за лицом Стива, заинтересованно и немного осторожно. Стив осматривает жилистые мускулы его груди и живота, шрамы вокруг устройства, поддерживающего его жизнь, неожиданно глубокие изгибы бицепсов, и наконец ему приходится вдохнуть. Тони расслабляется, расстегивает штаны. Он и их небрежно кидает на пол и выходит из них в шелковых боксерах. Он идеально пропорционален и мускулист, и Стив не может понять, почему он удивлен. Он видел его полуголым в справочных материалах, но те фото были до дугового ректора. Тони был хорошо сложен, но не так. Сейчас, конечно, у него есть костюм Железного человека, который, несмотря на почти полностью компьютерное управление, наверняка адски тяжелый.

Член Тони возбужденный, соблазнительный и темно-красный, у Стива не было большого опыта с членами, но член Тони выглядит на десятку. Конечно, Тони уже засовывал его в задницу Стива, так что его восприятие может быть искаженным.

— Я также сказал, что хочу тебя трогать, — хрипло говорит Стив, бросая взгляд с члена Тони на лицо, которое все еще выглядит позабавленным.

— Сказал, — соглашается Тони и поворачивается на пятках, и Стив внезапно очень хорошо понимает, как сексуальна может быть задница. Задница Тони напряжена и мускулиста, и завораживает, пока он идет к дивану у стены и плюхается на всю его длину, загораживая вид Стиву. Стив тяжело глотает и двигается, пытаясь достать из-под себя ноги. — Нет, — не резко, но нетерпеливо говорит Тони. Стив недоуменно смотрит на него. — Ползи, — говорит Тони.

Стив слишком удивлен даже для того, чтобы покраснеть. Ему приходится прокрутить в голове последние несколько секунд, и да, Тони точно сказал «ползи». Лицо Стива горит, но он двигается вперед, вставая на руки и колени, и ползет, хоть и с приподнятой головой, не отводя взгляда от Тони. Он подозревает, что это противоречит приказу, но все равно так делает.

— Это самое не нижнее ползание, которое мне приходилось видеть. Ты выглядишь как леопард или что-то такое. Я почти уверен, что ты перепрыгнешь оставшуюся часть и растерзаешь меня, — лениво тянет слова Тони. Но не похоже, чтобы он был против этого. Стив подползает к краю дивана и расслабляет руки, тряся ими. Тони с интересом наблюдает за ним, и где-то через пятнадцать секунд спрашивает: — Значит, ты чувствуешь, что можешь ползти как тебе угодно, но тебе необходимо разрешение, чтобы дотронуться до меня?

Стив осознает, что это точное описание его чувств, и просто кивает.

Тони явно решает обдумать это позже.

— Ты можешь коснуться меня, — все, что он говорит.

На мгновение Стива парализует простой нерешительностью. Он хочет прикоснуться к Тони. Но он не составил план того, как и с чего начать. Член выглядит логичным местом, но Стив не хочет сразу переходить к нему. Затем он мысленно встряхивает себя. Нельзя перейти к делу еще прямее. Он может начать где угодно, и это не будет иметь значения. Это прелюдия и неважно, какая.

Он начинает сверху.

Для начала он залезает на диван, нависая над удивленным, но не сопротивляющимся Тони, и пробегается руками по его волосам. Они жесткие и тонкие, и топорщатся против движения руки. Брови Тони гладкие, с идеальными углами дуг, а его скулы высокие и острые. Козлиная бородка гладкая в одном направлении и жесткая в другом. Стив неуверенно проводит по его верхней губе, и Тони слегка раскрывает губы, словно разрешая. Он внимательно следит за Стивом, но его глаза такие же темные, как и в первый день, и Стиву приходится контролировать свое дыхание, чтобы не заикаться от этого взгляда. Он переводит свое внимание обратно на губу Тони, нажимает на нее большим пальцем и вспоминает, как Тони целовал его в прошлую встречу, только один раз, да и то не до конца. Ему интересно, как поцелуй будет ощущаться сейчас. Ему интересно, сделают ли они это, или в таком занятии сексом этому нет места. Он так занят этим вопросом, чтобы Тони его неожиданно подловил, высунув язык и обвив его вокруг пальца Стива.

В этот раз никакой контроль дыхания не может спасти ситуацию. Стив бросает взгляд на глаза Тони — темные, отяжеленные каким-то вызовом, — и затем Тони шире открывает рот и ловко засовывает палец Стива внутрь. Губы Тони оборачиваются вокруг пальца розовым «о» — Стив не может даже дышать — и язык обвивается вокруг пальца, а щеки западают, словно он сосет. Член Стива напрягается так, что он ощущает тяжелую пульсацию у самого основания, словно есть линия нервов, прямо проведенная между пальцем Стива и его пахом. Стив извергает из себя звук, который мог бы быть стоном, не будь он столь бездыханным. Тони сосет снова, тяжело и намеренно, и Стив чувствует это в паху. К тому моменту, когда Тони освобождает его палец, Стив уже так отчаянно заведен, что едва может убрать руку, и обнаруживает, что не может перестать поглаживать пальцем нижнюю губу Тони так, что она начинает влажно блестеть. Тони улыбается ему, и этот вызов все еще в его взгляде, и его достаточно для того, чтобы Стив попытался взять себя в руки.

Конечно, здесь будет взаимодействие. Он не может понять, как он мог представить себе что-то другое.

Он не осознает, как сильно его сбила эта идея, пока Тони не говорит:

— Дыши, Капитан.

И Стив глубоко вдыхает, содрогаясь, ощущая, как уменьшается тяжесть в его груди. Он делает это снова и снова — зная, что Тони смотрит на него, и что они оба возбуждены и смущены тем, как мало потребовалось Стиву — и затем он нажимает ладонью на горло Тони. Тони замирает перед вдохом, но выражение лица не меняет. Рука Стива достаточно большая для того, чтобы почти полностью обернуться вокруг шеи Тони. Он не нажимает, просто касается достаточно сильно для того, чтобы ощутить учащенный пульс Тони. Он спускается пальцами до правой ключицы Тони и проводит по ней большим пальцем. Вводит в игру и левую руку, делая то же самое с левой ключицей Тони, и затем обхватывает его плечо. Тони слегка изгибается — возможно, специально, Стив не может сказать точно, и он не смотрит на лицо Тони, чтобы это выяснить. Он становится слишком рассеянным когда смотрит на лицо Тони. Это хорошо, несмотря на легкое напряжение связки бицепса Тони в руке Стива. Стив прерывисто выдыхает. Мышцы Тони тверды, словно камень. Результат регулярной тяжелой работы. Стив хочет лизнуть бицепс Тони и прижимается губами к шелковистой коже на внутреннем сгибе плеча.

Он убирает руки и рискует быстро взглянуть на лицо Тони: его губы все еще приоткрыты, и он смотрит на Стива с явным желанием. Стив пытается не касаться членом тела Тони, но думает, что с него все равно капает. Он хочет проверить, так ли это, но боится узнать положительный ответ. Он заставляет себя опустить взгляд на грудь Тони и щекоча пробегает кончиками пальцев вокруг маленьких темных сосков. Тони громко вздыхает, и Стив крепко зажмуривается на мгновение. Затем трогает грудь Тони, проводит ладонью вниз по тяжелым линиям мускулов, чувствуя шрамы вокруг дугового реактора, скользя по ним кончиками пальцев.

— Могу я, — начинает Стив и останавливается, услышав, каким хриплым и нуждающимся звучит его голос. Он смотрит на Тони, изогнувшего бровь. — Будет ли больно? — спрашивает Стив, кладя руку над дуговым реактором. — Если я коснусь его?

— Нет, — медленно отвечает Тони. — Ты не причинишь вреда. Но ты и не обязан его трогать. Я не заставлю тебя это делать, если для тебя это странно.

Стив смеется, удивленный этим, и Тони в этот раз поднимает обе брови.

— Ты думаешь, что дуговой реактор — странная вещь? — спрашивает он, наполовину улыбаясь, и лицо Тони снова напрягается.

— Это тебя совершенно не беспокоит? — с любопытством и напряжением спрашивает Тони.

— Я думаю, что это самая потрясающая вещь, которую я когда-либо видел, — честно отвечает Стив. — Это доказательство того, что ты — это ты.

Выражение лица Тони становится менее напряженным, но Стив не знает, что это значит. Тони говорит:

— Ты можешь трогать его, как хочешь. Ты не сможешь повредить его, — однако он вскидывает голову, словно хочет посмотреть, что на самом деле сделает Стив.

Сначала Стив просто мягко опускает руку на верх реактора. Свет зигзагами выходит между пальцев — это удовлетворяет его, пусть он и не знает, почему. Металл, встроенный в грудь Тони, теплее его тела, но устройство в металле холоднее. Что важнее, так это то, что Стив ощущает, как реактор работает. Не гудит и не жужжит — полностью бесшумный — но слабо тянет.

— Это, — задумывается Стив, не осознавая, что произносит это вслух, — магнит? Что-то… немного притягивает.

Тони в этот раз явно удивлен.

— Да. Электромагнитное питание дугового реактора. Ты можешь ощутить его напряжение?

Стив поднимает глаза.

— Просто… очень слабо. Как иногда чувствуешь статичность воздуха.

— Оно недостаточно сильное даже для того, чтобы воздействовать на твою солдатскую бирку, — говорит Тони и, схватив ее, намеренно тянет. — Ты совсем не должен чувствовать его через прикосновение.

Стив подозревает сыворотку в своей крови, но просто встряхивает головой.

— У меня в груди скопление осколков, направляющихся к сердцу. Электромагнитная сила дугового реактора удерживает их от движения.

Сердце Стива начинает колотиться.

— Этого нет в твоем файле, — хрипло говорит он.

— Чему я рад, — говорит Тони. Он ловит руку Стива и нежно ее сжимает. — Не паникуй. Я вне опасности. Дуговой реактор делает свою работу.

— Это больно? — спрашивает Стив, очевидно не умея держать язык за зубами, даже осознавая, что лучше не допрашивать Тони о его системе поддержания жизни, сделанной в домашних условиях.

— Нет, — серьезно смотрит на него Тони. — Теперь странно?

Стив моргает.

— Нет, — сразу отвечает он. — Все еще самая невероятная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел. Просто напуган тем, что могу повредить его, учитывая контекст ситуации.

Тони улыбается, и морщины расползаются в уголках его глаз.

— Если только ты намеренно не воспользуешься тяжелыми предметами, ты не сможешь ему навредить. Да даже и в этом случае навряд ли. Реактор сделан из прочнейшего материала в мире. Ты скорее навредишь моему телу, чем реактору. Ты можешь даже давить на меня примерно неделю, пока не устанешь, — он снова сжимает ладонь Стива. — Серьезно. Я гений инженерии. Ты можешь врезаться машиной в реактор и не навредить ему. Нельзя так же сказать об остальном моем теле. Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь.

Напряжение уходит, когда логика объяснений Тони просачивается сквозь страхи Стива. Конечно, дуговой реактор практически неразрушимый. Тони знал, когда строил его, что он будет поддерживать его живым. И Железного Человека. Конечно.

— Прости, — говорит Стив, наклоняя голову.

Тони более твердо нажимает ладонью Стива поверх дугового реактора:

— Не извиняйся. Просто верь мне и действуй соответствующе.

Стив кивает, отодвигая главную функцию реактора на задворки сознания и концентрируясь на нем, как на части тела Тони. Устройство не на одном уровне с грудью Тони. Оно чуть торчит, менее чем на четверть дюйма. Стив проводит по его ободку и задумывается, медицинская это необходимость или сделано для соединения с костюмом Железного Человека. Он подозревает последнее, и ему приходится постараться, чтобы перестать беспокоиться по этому поводу. Конечно, Тони не колебался бы, проектируя эту вещь с возможностью соединения с костюмом, независимо от эстетичности. Хребты шрамов, явно после срочной операции, проведенной в неидеальных условиях, толстые и белые, несколько из них еще розовые, но все равно это старые шрамы. Многолетние. Дыхание Тони сбивается, когда Стив проводит пальцами по шрамам, и Стив знает, что шрамы иногда нечувствительные, а иногда гиперчувствительные. Он бы хотел приложиться ртом к груди Тони и узнать какие, но он не делает этого.

Может, в следующий раз он договорится о том, чтобы прикоснуться ртом к телу Тони.

В этот раз он удовлетворяет себя руками, спускаясь ими наконец на мускулистый живот Тони. Пупок Тони — мягкое углубление, по которому Стив проводит большим пальцем. Его тазовые кости прекрасно обрамляют мускулы, ведущие вниз к паху. Он нажимает ладонями на них и обхватывает пальцами бедра Тони. Он чувствует головокружение от того, как вписываются туда его руки, и как легко было бы оставить их лежать тут, проведя по члену Тони губами.

Его дыхание сбивается, и он смотрит на Тони. Тони наблюдает за ним, приподняв брови.

— Теряешь дух? — спрашивает Тони с легкой насмешкой, снова с этим блеском вызова в глазах.

Стив не отвечает. Он просто легко обхватывает рукой член Тони, ощущая шелковистую кожу и его вес, тепло и тяжесть в ладони. Он пробегает большим пальцем вокруг головки члена, и Тони рокочет так низко, что Стив возбуждается и усиливает хватку. Стив не задумываясь проводит по всей длине, просто желая почувствовать его в своей руке, такой привычный и в то же время совершенно чужой. Угол другой, но вес знаком, жар более интенсивный, но вена пульсирует в основании все так же. Тони не мычит, но хрипло дышит, немного двинув бедрами, наверно, для того, чтобы изменить угол. Стив, не совсем осознавая, зачем, двигает кулаком вниз к основанию члена Тони и останавливается. Тони, будто ожидая этого, двигает бедрами, несколькими плавными движениями пробуя разные направления. Стив смотрит, как член Тони двигается сквозь его кулак, с каким-то ошеломленным неверием, видя, как кожа краснеет, а из щели головки выделяется бисеринка влаги. Его рот мигом наполняется слюной, и он слышит свое дыхание словно в отдалении, короткие и хриплые вдохи, и его член начинает болеть. Он хочет большего, но не знает, как попросить об этом. Он открывает рот для того, чтобы спросить, неважно, как, сказать что-то, пока Тони не двигается. Стив, не думая об этом, двигает рукой, сжимая кулак.

— Нет, — хрипло говорит Тони, и Стив замирает, живот выкручивается, и он смотрит на лицо Тони. Тони восхитительно краснеет, его рот влажный, а дыхание тяжелое, глаза потемнели и наполнились голодом. — Отпусти, — говорит он, и это явно не просьба, а приказ, и Стив отчаянно хочет, чтобы Тони кончил, отчаянно не хочет потерять ощущение горячего и готового Тони в кулаке, но тон Тони трещит по нему, словно все тело Стива — оголенный нерв.

Он медленно заставляет себя отпустить, и теперь на перепонке между большим и указательным пальцем скользкое пятно. Он бездумно придвигает руку ко рту, едва ли напоминая прошлого себя, делая то, что никогда не делал. Его рука зависает в воздухе, и он обнаруживает, что беспомощно смотрит на Тони, ища приказа или разрешения.

— Давай, — низко и остро говорит Тони, и Стив не может отвести взгляд от его лица, пока подносит руку к лицу и облизывает то место, на котором осталось пятно смазки. Вкус резкий и немного горький. Тони ненадолго закрывает глаза, и Стив издает беспомощный звук. От дрожи все его тело напрягается, и головка члена бегло касается бедра Тони. Стив хочет посмотреть на жар кожи Тони там, где он коснулся его членом, но вместо этого он откатывается, так поднимая колени, чтобы не повторить этого. Тони несколько секунд бесстрастно смотрит на него, но Стив видит во тьме его глаз дикие искры.

— Знаешь, ты уже накапал на мое левое бедро, Капитан, — как бы между прочим говорит Тони.

Стив беспомощно смотрит вниз и видит, что это правда. Лицо Стива загорается от унижения, но дрожь, сотрясшая все тело, не дает ему четко видеть предэякулят, скользящий по коже Тони.

— Ты всегда так обильно течешь? — спрашивает Тони. Затем с легкой усмешкой добавляет: — ты мокрый, как девчонка.

Каким-то образом лицо Стива становится еще горячее.

— Я, а, это всегда. Прости, — затем из-за того, что ничего не может с этим поделать, шепотом хрипит: — Я не девчонка.

— Нет, ну уж это понятно, — говорит Тони, наклоняясь и хватая член Стива. Стив так сильно напрягается, что становится больно, и он едва сдерживает себя от оргазма. Его член возбуждается в руке Тони, и Стив уверен, что течет везде. Он пытается отодвинуться, униженный и испуганный тем, что все это может протечь на руку Тони, но Тони сжимает хватку. Стив низко и умоляюще стонет. — Но ты становишься мокрым, как девчонка, — говорит Тони, словно не зная, насколько близок Стив к оргазму, или же просто не беспокоясь об этом. Он поворачивает запястьем, так что его ладонь бегло скользит по головке члена, и Стив запрокидывает голову. Когда Тони снова накрывает ладонью головку, вся его ладонь мокрая тем, что может быть только предэякулятом Стива.

Стив чувствует, как стучит его сердце, и как шумит кровь в ушах.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы мужчина так тек, — голос Тони почти светский.

— Прости, — шепчет Стив, горло першит, а член болит. Он не знает, что делать.

— Не извиняйся, — совсем не успокаивающе говорит Тони, но так, словно одних его слов хватит для этого. — Мне интересно, сколько я должен сделать с тобой, чтобы одного твоего предэякулята хватило для того, чтобы обойтись без лубриканта.

Стив… белеет на мгновение. Его член словно хочет взорваться. Он действительно чувствует, как течет под пальцами Тони, и Тони снова двигает рукой, опасно приближая Стива к пику оргазма, и затем отпускает его член. Стив пытается полюбопытствовать и глянуть вниз; Тони вытирает мокрую ладонь о свое и так уже мокрое бедро.

— Ты знаешь, что такое фроттаж? — спрашивает Тони, заставляя Стива ошеломленно посмотреть на него. Стив мотает головой, отчаянный и сконфуженный. — Я собираюсь показать тебе это, — говорит Тони, — Просто двигайся туда, куда я нажимаю.

Стиву никогда не пришло бы в голову делать что-то другое. Руки Тони нажимают на плечи Стива, и Стив послушно отступает. Он нажимает ладонью на левое колено Стива, пихая ладонь между коленом и подушкой, и Стив поднимает ногу. Тони спускает правую ногу с дивана и отпускает колено Стива, двигаясь к середине дивана.  
Красивый и покрасневший член Тони прямо под подбородком Стива. На животе Тони мазок предэякулята, за который Стив никак не может быть ответственным. Стив хочет его слизнуть, но Тони держит его за руки, приподнимая.

— Оставь свои колени там, где они сейчас, — говорит ему Тони, и Стив послушно, хоть в полном недоумении, передвигает руками тело Тони так, чтобы оказаться вместе с ним на одной линии таким образом, что если бы не его сверхчеловеческие рефлексы и баланс, они бы упали. — Ты хочешь кончить? — гортанно спрашивает Тони.

— Да, — сразу отвечает Стив.

— Хорошо. Делай точно то, что я скажу, — шепчет Тони.

— Да, — снова отвечает Стив.

— Перенеси вес на локти, — говорит ему Тони.

Стив опускается на локти и давится от удивления. Весь его член отдыхает на теплом и твердом бедре Тони, скользком от предэякулята Стива.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тони. — Ты можешь тереться о мое бедро, пока не кончишь.

Лицо Стива снова горит, и он закрывает глаза от покалывания, надеясь, что это не слезы. Он хочет протестовать… Нет. Он не хочет хотеть протестовать. Он шокирован и унижен самой этой идеей, но все его тело дрожит, жар колет кожу, и он отчаянно возбужден тем… что оказался втянут в эту ситуацию, эту позицию, что ему сказали, что он может потереться о ногу Тони, как пес. И это одна из причин, по которой это может быть только Тони.

Он не знает, что за звук издает, но расслабляет колени, пока напряжение между бедром Тони и животом Стива не становится достаточно сильным для того, чтобы заставить член возбудиться и пульсировать, и пробует покрутить тазом.

Явное облегчение пламени удовольствия в результате так велико, что его шея расслабляется, и голова падает вперед, упираясь лбом в грудь Тони. Тони лишь двигается так, чтобы Стив оказался на его коже, а не на металле дугового реактора, и скользит пальцами по вспотевшим волосам Стива.

— Не бездельничай, Капитан, — шепчет он, со странно нежной угрозой. Стив тяжело дышит на груди Тони еще несколько секунд, и затем двигает бедрами.

Как бы сильно он ни выгибался, как бы ни сжимался, всё это слишком хорошо, слишком резко и горячо. Нервные окончания искрят, будто электричество, и он сдвигается ровно настолько, чтобы получить максимум трения для члена от движений Тони в этом положении, а спустя ещё несколько мгновений начинает бесконтрольно толкаться в горячую кожу Тони, прижимаясь лицом к его груди и издавая стоны при каждом движении. Когда член Стива оказывается между бёдрами Тони, он чуть ли не кричит от наслаждения, его руки сжаты в кулаки, глаза зажмурены, пот скатывается по пояснице, а Тони дёргает его за волосы так, что Стив непроизвольно задыхается, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу. Он беспомощно стонет, дрожит бедрами несколько секунд, между их телами слишком мало воздуха, горячо и скользко, и снаружи Стив двигается сам по себе, не контролируя это, толкаясь тазом и дроча о бедро Тони. Его член мокрый и твердый, как алмаз, его бицепсы и бедра дрожат, поддерживая его положение.

Затем Тони резко и требовательно говорит:

— Пять секунд, Капитан.

А Стиву не нужно пять секунд, ему нужен голос, потому что он дрожит и оргазмирует, и стонет в грудь Тони, все его тело — это тугой и дрожащий узел нервов в тот момент, когда он кончает между собой и Тони, и Тони говорит:

— Оо, это идеально, посмотри, как ты извиваешься, ты великолепен, боже. Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть менее чем через десять минут, и ты возбудишься и кончишь тоже, вне зависимости от того, считаешь ли ты себя на это способным или нет.

Стив едва начинает приходить в себя, когда Тони толкает его вверх — стонет и заставляет себя подняться на неустойчивые конечности — и говорит:

— Ничего не будем делать с диваном, придется позвать профессионалов. Но ты вычистишь то, что оставил на мне.

Стив моргает, думая, что одна из других дверей ведет в ванную с полотенцами, и пытается встать на ноги.

Тони валит его обратно так жестко, что Стив почти падает на него, затем нажимает на плечи Стива, пока Стив не вернется на диван. Тони останавливается, когда лицо Стива примерно на одном уровне с членом Тони — все еще тяжелым — и на мгновение Стив думает, что Тони имеет в виду, что ему нужно довести его до оргазма. Он наклоняет голову, не уверенный, как, но желая попробовать. Тони ловит его за волосы буквально перед тем, как губы Стива пощекочут головку.

— Я ценю сантименты, — тянет Тони, — Но я говорил о грязи, которую ты оставил на моем бедре, — в этот раз его руки нежно направляют лицо Стива, все еще держа его за волосы. Стив зависает, смотря на скользкое и мокрое пятно на бедре Тони, понятия не имея, как его убрать.

Тони необычно молчалив, и Стив просто смотрит, пытаясь понять. Когда до него доходит, он смущен и тем, сколько это отняло у него времени, и осознанием того, что он должен был сделать.

Он слегка наклоняет голову и проводит языком мокрую полоску по бедру Тони. Его собственная сперма на вкус сильно напоминает предэякулят Тони, только крепче и не такой горький. Его покалывает от унижения, но тереться было еще унизительнее, так что это чувство на самом деле хорошее, странно успокаивающее. Это заставляет его лицо загореться, и он прекрасно знает, что Тони следит за тем, как он делает это, и он ощущает низкий гул возбуждения в своем сознании. Он останавливается на мгновение, но Тони так грубо и низко шепчет "Не останавливайся", что Стив отвечает во всех смыслах. Он лакает влагу с кожи Тони, бросая взгляд наверх, достаточный для того, чтобы увидеть, как голодно смотрит на него Тони, и его член упирается в его бедро.

Стив отодвигается назад, сделав все, что мог, облизывая губы и поглядывая наверх, чтобы увидеть, что скажет ему лицо Тони.

— Не видно, чтобы это тебя вообще беспокоило, — говорит Тони, направляя два пальца на Стива. Стив послушно двигается на диван. — Не так, как дрочка о мою ногу. Ты был так взвинчен, что я ожидал, что ты кончишь секунд за пятнадцать, но нет. Почему?

— Я думаю, — говорит Стив, пытаясь не смотреть на то, как Тони смотрит на его рот, — я имею ввиду. Ты не сказал этого сделать. И, — лицо Стива пылает, — ты не говорил так много, как раньше. Это. Твои. — Стив беспомощно пожимает плечами: — ты говоришь вещи, которые заводят меня.

— Хмм, — удовлетворенно говорит Тони. — Слезай.

Стив двигается к краю дивана и сползает на пол.

— Я прочитал твой список, — внезапно говорит Тони, и Стив какое-то мгновение может только пораженно на него смотреть. Сейчас Тони сидит, и его возбужденный член упирается ему в живот. Стив все еще покрасневший и ужасно отвлеченный, и считает, что именно из-за этого не сразу понимает, о чем говорит Тони. — Никаких контрактов во время сексуальных переговоров, — продолжает Тони. — Научиться сосать мой член. Увидеть меня обнаженным. Везде потрогать меня. Трахнуть тебя в постели.

Тони не продолжает, хвала господу. Стива не ужасает то, что Тони его видел — там не было ничего постыдного — но он чувствует себя неожиданно смущенным и глупо невежественным.

— Ты рисуешь? — все, что спрашивает Тони.

Стив кивает. В горле такой плотный ком, что он боится отвечать.

— Ты в этом хорош? — хочет знать Тони.

— Я ходил в школу рисования, когда… — говорит Стив и машет рукой.

Тони задумчиво кивает.

— А ты почему? — спрашивает он, и Стив чувствует, как лицо его горит. Он надеялся, что Тони проигнорирует этот пункт списка. Тони пристально смотрит на него, на удивление обеспокоенно. — Да об этом даже не может идти речи, — говорит он. — Серьезно, ты посмотрел на себя? — Стив просто смотрит на него. — Я знаю, ты немного повернут последнее время, но ты слышал, что ты сказал? Те звуки, которые издавал во время секса?

Тони встает на колени и сокращает расстояние между ними, вставая колено к колену к Стиву.

— И я не могу даже сказать тебе, каково это видеть, как мой член растягивает твою задницу, Капитан. Или каково твое выражение лица, когда ты кончаешь. И то, что ты вернулся, после того… — Тони позволяет предложению затихнуть. Он нежно касается лица Стива, поглаживая кончиками двух пальцев его щеку. — И ты такой милый и жаждущий, — Тони говорит резко, несмотря на то, что его пальцы все еще нежно касаются Стива. — Я собираюсь разобрать тебя полностью, кусок за куском, чтобы увидеть, как нетерпелив ты на самом деле. Увидеть, останешься ли ты таким же милым. Обнаружить все то, что делает тебя таким горячим и униженным, нуждающимся и беспомощным.

У Тони мрачное, жадное и страстное лицо. Его выражение ужасает и подбадривает Стива в равной мере, и его член наполняется в ответ, пока мягкий, совсем не угрожающий голос Тони охлаждает его.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался прямо здесь, лицом в диван, — твердо говорит ему Тони. — Я возьму некоторые вещи, и я хочу, чтобы ты находился там же, где и сейчас, когда я вернусь. Понимаешь?

Стив кивает, его рот сухой.

Член Тони задевает его голову.

— Нет. Я так не думаю. Когда я тебя прошу о чем-то или говорю тебе что-то сделать, ты говоришь «Да, сэр». Понимаешь, Капитан?

— Да, сэр, — скрипит Стив. Он автоматически выпрямляется, говоря это, и Тони усмехается, но встает и забирает напиток, который Стив оставил, сидя на углу компьютерного стола Тони, и дает его Стиву. Тот осушает его одним глотком, и Тони забирает стакан.

— Воды? — спрашивает Тони.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — благодарно говорит Стив. Тони опять усмехается, обнаженный изящно двигается вокруг бара и наклоняется для того, чтобы достать бутылку из холодильника. Он ее открывает и передает Стиву, который жадно пьет и возвращает ее обратно. Тони сам делает пару глотков, закрывает бутылку и убирает ее в бар.

— Не двигайся, Капитан, — напоминает Тони.

— Да, сэр, — соглашается Стив. Пока Тони нет, Стив обдумывает идею называния Тони сэром, и не может решить, горячо это или просто странно. Это ощущается неправильно, пересекаясь с устройством его военных тренировок, но в то же время возбуждает его, пусть и мягко. Он надеется, что это не повлияет на его взаимодействие с другими людьми, к которым он обязан так же обращаться.


	7. Chapter 7

Он снова краснеет, когда Тони возвращается. Тони замечает это и изгибает бровь, но не задает никаких вопросов. Он несет пару кожаных браслетов, соединенных цепью. Что-то вроде наручников — понимает Стив, дернув членом. Он кладет их на диван вместе с чем-то еще. Стив смотрит на это, склонив голову в размышлениях. Это черный кусок резины или кожи, по форме напоминающий член. Приукрашенный и более широкий. Он соединен с другим куском чего-то, что Стив в этот раз точно может назвать кожей — что-то вышито на видимой ему стороне — и присоединено к члену двумя длинными кожаными ремешками. Он обдумывает форму и предназначение этой вещи, но не может понять назначение ремешков.

— Я люблю вариативность, — говорит Тони после минутных наблюдений за Стивом. — То, что у тебя есть список, пусть и не очень длинный, говорит о том же, — он опускается на одно колено и поворачивает лицо Стива так, чтобы он смотрел на него. Он не убирает руку, так что Стив беспомощно вжимается щекой в его ладонь. Тони пробегает большим пальцем по его губам, и Стив немедленно и нетерпеливо открывает рот, ощущая, как страсть узлом завязывается между его тазовыми костями. Тони осторожно скользит пальцем в рот Стива, и Стив чувствует пот и бурбон, легкий привкус собственного предэякулята, кожи. Он обвивает его своим языком, как Тони раньше, и Тони прикрывает глаза. Стив сосет, легко дыша, а затем осторожнее, втягивая щеки. Его язык путешествует по пальцу Тони, проводя по мозолям и тонким шрамам, и Стив хочет закрыть глаза.

— Это так хорошо, — шепчет Тони, — тебе бы стоило увидеть, как ты выглядишь. Сильнее, чем это.

Стив сосет усерднее, и Тони издает короткий резкий звук, напоминающий стон. Стив резко выдыхает, но Тони освобождает палец, остановившись для того, чтобы размазать слюну Стива по его щеке. Стив краснеет, но это так горячо, что он не может описать.

— Вариативность, — повторяет Тони. Он останавливается, и Стив понимает, что он ждет ответа.

— Да, сэр, — соглашается Стив, пусть и не понимает, с чем. Это не имеет значения. Он хочет соглашаться с чем угодно, если этого хочет Тони.

— Ты хочешь научиться сосать мой член? — спрашивает Тони.

Стив на секунду перестает дышать.

— Да, сэр, — он беспомощно смотрит на член Тони. Тот все еще тяжелый, Стив видит, что верхушка блестит, не так влажно, как у него самого, но определенно влажная от возбуждения. Мысль о том, что он может попробовать эту влагу прямо из источника наполняет его рот слюной.

— И я сказал, что трахну тебя через десять минут, — говорит Тони.

Стив почти забыл об этом.

— Да, сэр, — говорит он. Он не знает, стоит ему быть разочарованным или восторженным. В любом случае, для него это будет победа.

— Я трахну тебя, Капитан, — категорично заявляет Тони. — Вопрос в том, научу ли я тебя сосать после этого, — он подбирает наручники. — Я наклоню тебя над диваном и засуну член в твою задницу, — Стив содрогается. — Я хочу знать, будешь ли ты в них во время этого.

Стиву не надо думать. Наручники пугают только самые его базовые чувства. Идея бесполезности рук эротична. Унижение, которое возникает на задворках его сознания, такое же, как и при слизывании спермы с бедра Тони, то, которое покалывает возбуждением мозг и тело.

— Да, сэр, — соглашается он, и Тони быстро, но удовлетворенно улыбается ему. Он кладет наручники обратно и поднимает другую штуку.

— Есть идеи, чем это может быть? — спрашивает Тони.

— Нет, сэр, — отвечает Стив. И затем добавляет, чувствуя, что это необходимо: — Я думал, это может быть чем-то… что можно в меня вставить, но я не могу понять, зачем нужны ремни.

Выражение лица Тони внезапно становится нежным, и его короткий, теплый поцелуй в губы удивляет Стива. Он отодвигается прежде, чем Стив успеет что-то сказать, и Стив открывает рот спросить, может ли он упросить его повторить, а Тони использует его открытый рот, чтобы просунуть туда что-то, напоминающее член. Глаза Стива широко распахиваются. Мгновенно он обильно потеет так, что кожу безумно щиплет несколько секунд, и он может только моргать. Он быстро переводит свое внимание на кляп.

Тони нажимает кожаной частью на губы Стива и оборачивает ремень вокруг головы. Он мягко тянет, и Стив запрокидывает голову.

— Но не все так просто, — доверительно говорит ему Тони. Стив пытается прикусить кляп, но не может. Он слишком длинный для того, чтобы он мог что-то сделать. — Помни, если ты решишь, что это окей, а потом поймешь, что нет, ты можешь прекратить это.

Стив бросает взгляд на наручники и задается вопросом, как это будет работать.

Тони, проследовав за его взглядом, говорит:

— Ты можешь щелкнуть пальцами? — Стив щелкает пальцами обеих рук. — Хорошо. Если не сможешь этого сделать, можешь хлопнуть в ладоши. Наручники позволят твоим рукам быть достаточно близко для этого. Понимаешь, Капитан?

Стив замирает, очевидно, не имея возможности сказать «Да, сэр», и, наконец, просто кивает.

— Окей, это хорошо. Теперь кляп. Я не храню много игрушек в офисе. Если бы хранил, мы могли бы начать с чего-то более простого, — Тони выглядит задумчивым, но скоро снова переключает внимание на Стива. Он пробегается кончиками пальцев свободной руки по коже, натянутой на губы Стива. — А может, и не начал бы. Ты быстро учишься. Расслабься немного. Я собираюсь кое-что тебе показать.

Стив расслабляется, насколько может — ненамного. Он настолько на взводе, что удивлен тому, что не падает на Тони и не трется снова о его бедро. Конечно, Тони бы ему этого не позволил. И это только больше заводит.

Затем Тони жестко тянет за кожаные лямки за головой Стива, и кляп проскальзывает глубже, толкаясь в заднюю часть глотки Стива. Он издает удивленный задыхающийся звук, и все, что он может — смотреть на лицо Тони.

Глаза Тони яростно блестят в ответ на звук, с которым Стив наклоняется к Тони, словно тот обладает магическим притяжением.

— Он предназначен для этого, — говорит Тони, встретившись взглядом со Стивом. — Предполагается, что он будет хранить тебя молчаливым, а когда я дергаю за лямки, они слегка заставляют тебя задыхаться, — он останавливается. — Мне нравится звук, — откровенно говорит он. — Но я не хотел, чтобы обычный кляп душил. Поэтому я сделал его. Он может быть и тем, и тем. Я могу использовать лямки, чтобы закрепить его на месте. Я не обязан душить тебя. Понимаешь?

Стив медленно кивает.

— Если хочешь сосать мой член, то ты будешь в наручниках и кляпе, пока я буду тебя трахать. Но буду я тебя душить или нет — зависит от тебя, — он говорит совершенно нейтрально. Тони вытаскивает кляп изо рта Стива и держит его в руке. — И если ты не хочешь ни одного атрибута, я все равно трахну тебя. Но тебе придется и дальше задаваться вопросом, какого это сосать члены.

— Я согласен, — отвечает Стив. Тони смотрит на него резко и удивленно, но больше нетерпеливо. — Сэр, — торопливо добавляет Стив. — Извиняюсь. Я имею в виду, что вы можете использовать все, что пожелаете, сэр.

— Ты так сильно хочешь отсосать мне, или ты все равно взял бы все это? — спрашивает Тони, будто ему действительно любопытно.

Стив краснеет.

— Я бы в любом случае взял это. Ваше лицо… — он не знает, как закончить предложение, поэтому не делает этого.

— Ты даже не будешь видеть мое лицо, — резко напоминает ему Тони.

— Это неважно, — мягко отвечает Стив. — Я все равно буду знать.

Тони толкает его так жестко, что ковер обжигает колени Стива, а сам Стив нагибается над диваном. И это мало чем отличается от схожей позы со столом Тони. Тони раздвигает его колени, кладет руку на середину спины, заставляя Стива чувствовать себя расслабленным и спокойным. Тони рычит, достает кляп и нажимает его кончиком на губы Стива. Стив открывает рот и принимает его.

— Не выплюнь, — говорит Тони. — Его ничего не держит, пока узда не в моих руках.

Стив сжимает зубы так крепко, как может, пытаясь понять форму и размер. Кляп неустойчивый, но Стив решителен.

Тони тянет его за руки, поворачивает их боком, предплечье к предплечью, соединяя в районе позвоночника. Стив удивлен, но не думает о происходящем. Чувство кожи, защищенной и холодной вокруг его запястий, слишком сильно отвлекает.

— Щелкни, — говорит Тони, и Стив щелкает. — Хлопни, — говорит Тони, и Стиву приходится повернуть руки к спине, но он может и это сделать. — Не забывай, — твердо говорит Тони. — Кляп должен заставлять тебя чувствовать и звучать так, будто ты задыхаешься, но не душить тебя. Если ты не можешь дышать, сразу выходи из игры.

Тони звучит невероятно, эротично затаив дыхание даже говоря это, и головка члена Стива скользит по дивану, склоняется и, вероятно, оставляет смазку от одного звука голоса Тони.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Тони, поглаживая спину Стива. — Идеально, — Стив чувствует, что Тони держит лямку в кулаке, расположенном между лопатками Стива. Стив не знает, почему рука Тони оказывает на него такой эффект, но он и не беспокоится сильно об этом. Ему достаточно знать, что производит этот эффект, и Тони, очевидно, это тоже знает.

Лубрикант уже был открыт, или Стив пропустил щелчок крышки, но Тони проскальзывает влажными пальцами между ягодиц Стива. Стив содрогается и пытается расслабить тело, но уже мычит от возбуждения, и думает о том, что его последний оргазм был слишком давно, чтобы он все еще был расслабленным и податливым. Даже когда он сам вводил в себя пальцы, то замечал, как быстро сжимался после оргазма. Кончики пальцев Тони кружатся вокруг его дырки и нежно нажимают, но не входят.

— Ты хоть раз дрочил на этой неделе? — шепчет Тони, сильно нажимая. Стив не может отвечать, но Тони это не останавливает. — Я знаю, что да. Еще никто так чутко не реагировал на мой член, Капитан. Опытные профессионалы могут взять у тебя уроки восприимчивости, — Тони нажимает сильнее, и его палец проскальзывает внутрь. Пока Тони медленно входит в него, Стив долго выдыхает через нос. — Все еще так туго. Может, мне придется заставить тебя кое-что сделать, — он медленно гладит пальцем внутри Стива; Стив сопротивляется желанию покачать бедрами, чтобы потереться членом о диван. — Ты знаешь, я гений инженерии. Готов поспорить, я мог бы сконструировать игрушку, сохраняющую твой зад готовым для моего члена.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание — он может кое-что вообразить, в общих чертах из-за нехватки знаний, непохожее на форму кляпа, что-то такое, что он мог бы сам использовать, перед тем как увидит Тони, и это заставляет его содрогнуться. Он издает звук, который почти полностью глушится кляпом, и он даже не знает, как он мог бы звучать.

Тони скользит другим влажным пальцем вокруг его дырки, и затем быстро вводит его внутрь, ничего общего с прежней терпеливостью. Стив отзывается коротким звуком боли — жжет от проталкивания Тони внутрь, еще больше жжет от нажатия обоих пальцев — но кляп делает это бессмысленным.

— Рано или поздно мы будем трахаться так часто, что мне не придется тебя подготавливать, — говорит Тони, поворачивая кистью и тыкая пальцами в то место, которое и Стив редко может найти, заставляя его изогнуть спину, а электричество пробежать по всему телу.

Стив мычит, и Тони дергает за лямки, откидывая голову Стива и заставляя его сопротивляться удушению от кляпа, вонзающегося в заднюю часть его глотки. Через секунду Тони ослабляет напряжение, но его пальцы нажимают и давят снова, и он говорит:

— Да, это идеально. Прими мои пальцы так, словно это мой член. Возьми их, пока я буду душить тебя, — Тони почти рычит, и Стив содрогается, жар пальцев Тони тает в чистом наслаждении.

Он на пробу качается на пальцах Тони — Тони не сказал в этот раз оставаться ему неподвижным — и Тони наполовину вытаскивает их. Стив возвращается в прежнее положение, и Тони снова скользит ими внутрь, и Стив знает, что не должен двигаться.

— Ты принимаешь то, что я тебе даю, — говорит Тони, вводя третий палец в Стива. Снова жжет, но Стив не двигается. — Если я захочу, чтобы ты трахнул себя моими пальцами, я скажу тебе это сделать.

Лицо Стива горит, но он не может отрицать, что занимался именно этим. Тони заставляет все звучать грязным.

Тони трахает его тремя широко раскрытыми пальцами, словно членом, наклоняя их и заставляя Стива хотеть умолять и мычать, и тянет за лямки, стоит Стиву замычать. Возникающий звук, беспомощный и заглушенный, внезапный треск в пояснице Стива, и он содрогается даже когда Тони натягивает кляп в его глотке, сопротивляясь удушению. Жар прокатывает по его телу, а в глотке становится сыро, и Тони говорит:

— Да, давись им для меня, — и быстро и твердо проталкивает пальцы в задницу Стива. Стив не может оставаться спокойным, он отчаянно перегрет, белый шум возбуждения гудит в его голове, а удушение только стимулирует его, и он беспомощно хочет член Тони, хочет ощутить его внутри, пока кляп будет медленно лишать его воздуха.

Тони внезапно ослабляет лямки, и стон Стива отдается у него в паху, его голос такой приглушенный, тихий, что он снова стонет и чувствует, как слезы проступают в уголках его глаз.

— Боже, да, — шепчет Тони, выводя пальцы из Стива. Он наклоняется, чтобы вытереть их о диван и нажимает на дырку Стива. — Идеально неподвижно, Капитан, идеально спокойно, — шепчет он, одновременно сильно вводя внутрь. Стив кричит от боли и удовольствия в равной степени, и Тони в ответ высовывает и засовывает снова, в то же время натягивая лямки. Стив в ответ издает беспомощный заглушенный звук, задушенный кляпом, давится им, член Стива чешется и пульсирует. — Прими это, — обрубает Тони, ослабляя лямки, обхватывая рукой бедро Стива, и ожесточенно толкается в него. — Так туго, обещаю, что исправлю это, найду то, что будет сохранять тебя расслабленным, ведь ты хочешь быть таким, не так ли, Капитан? Задница вроде твоей должна быть удобна для мужского члена.

Стив вдыхает и вдыхает, и Тони продолжает толкаться в него, не сказав, что Стив может кончить, но Стив думает, что он не сможет остановиться. Он отчаянно ноет, и Тони резко останавливается. Стив дрожит, беспокойно ворочая руками за спиной.

— Хочешь кончить? — спрашивает Тони и в этот раз дожидается осторожного кивка Стива. — Ты можешь сделать это, пока я буду душить тебя?

Стив краснеет от уверенности в том, он не может не кончить, пока Тони его душит, но все равно лишь осторожно кивает.

— Тогда позволь мне это увидеть, — рычит Тони, грубо налегая бедрами вперед, в ту самую точку внутри Стива. Стив запрокидывает голову, Тони дергает лямки, и Стив придушенно мычит, Тони трахает его так жестко, что Стив едва успевает восстановиться от одного толчка к другому. Он изгибается так напряженно, словно может разбиться, член Тони натянуто толкается в него, он ощущает кожу вокруг кистей, его удовольствие и боль перемешиваются в нечто, что сложно распознать, что заставляет его задыхаться и до головокружения пытаться вдохнуть из-под кляпа. Тони сильнее натягивает лямки, резко запрокидывая голову Стива настолько, насколько возможно, и Стив просто дрожит и задыхается, его глотка обхватывает резину, упирающуюся в нее, слезы текут из глаз, и Тони говорит:

— О да, прими это своей задницей и глоткой, сделай это для меня, я хочу это, — и Стив принимает, его взгляд сереет, тело дрожит, а оргазм такой сильный, что он хочет обвиться вокруг него, ощущая это умиранием. Это так хорошо и так сильно, что он едва осознает, что Тони ослабляет лямки, и он может сделать огромный беспомощный вдох, его яйца сжимаются, а тело горит, и он смутно понимает, что Тони вытаскивает кляп, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы он упал лицом вниз на диван и стал тяжело дышать, хрипло стонать и пытаться вытереть слезы о замшу или из чего этот диван сделан.

Его сердце бьется так громко, что Тони обязан его слышать, а Стив не знает, сколько он тут стоит на коленях, ошеломленный и потерянный. Первое, что он ощущает — это рука Тони между его лопатками и монолог Тони, ожидаемо услышанный с середины:

— Это было идеально, красиво, поверить не могу, насколько ты ебически прекрасен, и каждый раз, когда я думаю, что знаю тебя, ты становишься еще лучше, — Тони водит вверх и вниз по ребрам Стива, гладя его. — Я не могу дождаться, чтобы показать тебе, Капитан, я хочу увидеть, как ты возьмешь больше, и ты примешь все, ты будешь впечатляющим, — Тони почти шепчет. Стив пытается определить его местоположение, но через пару секунд осознает, что член Тони все еще в нем, все еще тяжелый, горячий, гладкий и мокрый, ничего общего с тем, каким он был до того, как вошел в Стива.

Он содрогается и думает, что может заплакать от того, что он недостаточно хорош, что сделал что-то не так, раз Тони не кончил, раз Стив не заставил его кончить.

— Нет, — внезапно и громко говорит Тони, но все еще ровно и нежно. — Оставайся со мной, Капитан, мы еще не закончили.

— Ты… — раздражается Стив, потрясенный и заведенный тем, каким слабым звучит его голос. — Ты не кончил. Что я сделал? Извини, Тони, что?

Рука на спине Стива трет, успокаивающе кружась.

— Ты ничего не сделал. Ты был идеален. Ты делал точно то, что я тебе говорил. Я не кончил потому, что ты хотел научиться сосать мой член, и это было бы бессмысленно, будь он пустым, Капитан.

Стиву нужно пару секунд, чтобы понять это, и он снова чувствует себя потерянным. Он опять чувствует слезы в глазах, и заставляет себя глубоко и ровно дышать, пока это не пройдет.

Тони выходит из него. Стив сразу же чувствует себя ограбленным. Тони твердо нажимает рукой между лопатками Стива.

— Ты хочешь сесть? — спрашивает Тони.

— Да, — отвечает Стив, пусть он и не уверен в этом. — Сэр, — измученно добавляет он.

Тони скользит рукой ему под грудь и помогает подняться. Стив пытается не смотреть на него, но Тони не принимает этого. Он хватает Стива за щеку и смотрит на него.

— Ты выглядишь чертовски невероятно, — говорит он. — Ты подавился до слез, не так ли?

Стив молча кивает, чувствуя… неуверенность.

— Я мог бы смотреть на тебя так весь день, — говорит Тони, и в его словах невозможно усомниться. Он говорит слишком напряженно. — Я мог бы кончить от одного твоего вида, и быть счастливым. Я собираюсь заставлять тебя плакать при каждой возможности. Это слишком охуительно красиво, и вся эта сила плачет под моими руками.

Стив приоткрывает рот, но жар в его животе, над которым Тони явно имеет контроль, снова волнуется, и он никогда бы не посчитал это красивым, но Тони лучше знать. Он художник.

Рука Тони все еще на его груди. Он долго смотрит на Стива и говорит:

— Я собираюсь принести кое-что, чтобы почистить нас, — он бережно ловит взгляд Стива, и Стив может увидеть в его глазах часть той же заботы, что и в прошлый раз, тот момент после секса, когда Тони соприкасается с ним лбом и поглаживает волосы Стива, пока они не улягутся. — Ты подождешь пару минут?

— Да, сэр, — отвечает он, радуясь совпадению его слов и мыслей.

Тони уходит меньше, чем на минуту. Он возвращается с теплым мокрым полотенцем, протирает сначала лицо Стива, а затем его член и бедра.

— Не могу поверить, сколько ты грязи навел, — шепчет Тони, но не звучит обеспокоенным. Скорее развлеченным.

Тони слабо пахнет свежим мылом — Стив подозревает, почему; даже он не полный тупица, и он не отцепил наручники. Стив не уверен, оплошность это или намеренность. Он не знает, чем хочет чтобы это было. Его глаза все еще мокрые от слез, задняя часть глотки мокрая от удушения, задница мокрая от секса, а сознание мокрое от желания. Желания больше, чем должно было остаться после всего этого.

Несмотря на все это, Стив почти полностью расслаблен. Его тело низко гудит, тепло податливое даже там, где все еще больно. Он понимает, что может перевернуться и уснуть прямо сейчас, свернувшись на полу офиса Тони, несмотря на то, что его руки все еще сцеплены за спиной.

Тони отбрасывает полотенце и просто смотрит на Стива. Его член все еще тяжелый, но Тони не спешит.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он через некоторое время.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стив, удивленный звуком своего голоса. Он хриплый и нечеткий, словно сразу после пробуждения, или пьяный.

Тони слегка улыбается, и морщинки расходятся у уголков его глаз — это мило, потому что улыбки, затрагивающие глаза, редкость для Тони, и Стив это понимает.

— Тебе явно это нравится. Это называется сабспейс.

— О, — отвечает Стив, не совсем понимая, но слишком расслабленный для беспокойства. Затем он вспоминает и добавляет: — Сэр.

— Ага, — говорит Тони. — Насчет этого. Тебе это нравится? — Стив моргает, и Тони добавляет: — Такое обращение заставляет тебя съеживаться и содрогаться?

Что-то в его голосе заставляет Стива содрогнуться, но он просто трясет головой.

— Все в порядке. Я не возражаю.

— Но тебе это не особо и нужно, — говорит Тони. — Верно? — Стив кивает. — Хорошо, тогда забудем об этом. Я пытался понять, есть ли у тебя солдатский кинк. Если нет, то я буду так же счастлив, если ты будешь называть меня Тони.

Возможно, Стив улыбается в ответ немного глупо, но он не может справиться с этим. Он не против называть Тони сэром. Но ему больше нравится называть его Тони.

— Ты устал? — спрашивает Тони, осматривая Стива.

— Не особо, — отвечает Стив, не зная, как объяснить.

Однако не похоже, чтобы Тони нужно было это объяснение.

— Просто хорошо и свободно?

— Словно… мир в замедленном действии, — звучит странно, но Тони явно удовлетворен.

— Хорошо. Я предполагал, что ты так будешь себя чувствовать. Иди сюда.

Стив на коленях ползет к Тони, прислонившемуся задницей к углу стола. Он выглядит расслабленным. И сильнее пахнет мылом. Стив наклоняется к запаху без осознанного решения это сделать, прижимается щекой к бедру Тони, повернувшись лицом к его члену, который так же пахнет мускусом и потом. Тони не пытается остановить его, но проводит пальцами по волосам Стива. Стив просто стоит так несколько секунд, а затем наклоняется так, что может ощутить губами гладкую шелковистую кожу члена Тони.

Он слышит, как жестко выдыхает, но это неважно.

— Ты можешь трогать меня, сколько хочешь, — говорит Тони.

— Ртом? — спрашивает Стив, пусть это и бессмысленно, раз уже его губы щекочут член Тони каждым словом.

— Твои руки все еще скованы у тебя за спиной, Стив, — напоминает Тони, удивленный и нежный. Стив едва замечает его тон. Его мозг отключился, стоило Тони назвать его по первому имени. Он хочет спросить, почему Тони обычно его не использует. А так же почему использует, когда он это делает. Он отвлекается, когда Тони нагибается и хватает собственный член у основания, немного уводя его от тела. — Развлекайся, — шепчет Тони.

Стив бросает взгляд на его лицо и видит любознательное выражение, хоть глаза и все еще темны от желания, и затем смотрит вниз на член Тони.

Как только это происходит, шея Стива хрустит, и он на мгновение перестает видеть. Он не знает, откуда начать, так что начинает с кончика, скользкого от предэякулята. Он смахивает его языком. Он не должен быть таким знакомым на вкус, раз Стив попробовал его лишь однажды, и то это был лишь влажный мазок. Его рот наполняется слюной, так что он обязан понравиться ему на вкус, или. Все же, необязательно. Его рот намокал от идеи сосания члена Тони и до этого. Он думает, что это то, что есть. То, как встает его член, заставляет его думать, что он прав.

Стив настолько перегружен своими мыслями, что ему приходится остановиться на мгновение, чтобы переварить их. Он не осознает, что трется щекой об эрекцию Тони — кожа его члена гладкая и горячая, невыносимо комфортная — пока Тони не шепчет:

— Шшш, ты в порядке. Просто… — он нажимает на плечи Стива до тех пор, пока тот не выпрямит спину и увидит член Тони, не трогая его. Он хочет наклониться и чувствует, как его тело начинает движение, но Тони хватает основание своего члена — рука Тони вокруг его члена не должна быть так эротична — и опускает его вниз. — Открывай, — приказывает Тони, и Стиву не нужно думать. Он широко открывает рот, и Тони скользит членом внутрь, лишь горячей и твердой головкой, но Стив стонет от желания. — Твой рот мокрый, — утверждает Тони низким и жестким голосом. Он слегка выходит, затем снова входит, и его член скользит по языку Стива. — Готов умереть ради этого, не так ли? — поглаживает рукой по волосам Стива, и Стив вздрагивает. — Просто говори, что я говорю, — шепчет Тони, и Стив трепещет в предвкушении, нервозности и страхе.

Он смотрит вверх на Тони сквозь ресницы, и Тони смотрит на него. Он слегка краснеет, не так сильно, как Стив, до дугового реактора.

— Теперь это мило, — говорит Тони, проводя кончиком пальца по нижней губе Стива. — Закрой рот и соси, — Стив делает, как сказано, держа во рту лишь головку члена и сося ее вдоль и поперек. Тони жестко выдыхает и мягко качает бедрами. — Просто продолжай, — руководит он, и Стив продолжает, осторожно, пока Тони входит все дальше в рот Стива. — Используй язык, — говорит Тони, — вокруг головки. Следи за зубами, Капитан.

Стив осторожно водит языком вокруг головки члена Тони, и то, как она прыгает у него во рту, вызывает у него жар в животе. Он тяжело выдыхает через нос и пытается наклониться, но Тони удерживает его. Стив возразил бы, но он не в том положении. Или, может, не возразил. Тони осторожно толкается в его рот, всего на несколько дюймов, но так решительно… что живот Стива сводит то, как Тони уверенно трахает его, так же, как и на столе, и на диване, он использует рот Стива, и от беспомощности Стив покрывается потом. Он может только брать то, что Тони дает.

— Ты этого хочешь, — низко и уверенно говорит Тони. — Я научу тебя по-настоящему сосать член, делать это хорошо, мокро и медленно для меня, и тебе это понравится, это ведь то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь, не так ли? Твой рот — просто горячее и мокрое место, которое я могу трахнуть, — он сжимает пальцами волосы Стива; Стив издает низкий, сдавленный звук, но он весь горит, а его сознание дымит от признания и страсти. — Насколько жестко ты хочешь? — Тони не останавливается в ожидании ответа, который Стив все равно не может дать. — Держу пари, что жестко. Готов поспорить, что ты хочешь задыхаться от моего члена, как задыхался от кляпа, — он продвигается глубже, и Стиву приходится постараться, чтобы использовать язык и не касаться зубами, но все это далеко. Он прекрасно знает, насколько длинный у Тони член, как он может ощущать предэякулят каждый момент, как рука Тони причиняет боль его волосам, и что он в это время чувствует себя великолепно. — К счастью для тебя, это будет быстро и сладко, — говорит Тони, водя по подбородку Стива. — Расслабь челюсть. Просто открой рот для меня, Капитан.

Стив не знает, что конкретно Тони имеет в виду, но он расслабляет челюсть, насколько может, и Тони скользит внутрь еще на пару дюймов за раз. Он нежно свистит, и Стив отвечает стоном желания.

— Хорошо, это хорошо, — тяжело дышит Тони. — Именно так я и собираюсь отыметь твой рот, и ты позволишь мне тебя выебать, готов?

Стив, конечно, не может ответить, но он стонет и обхватывает языком ствол, и затем Тони входит жестче и глубже, и головка его члена ударяется о заднюю стенку глотки Стива, яйца Стива ожесточенно сжимаются, и он стонет так, что заставляет удары Тони запнуться. Он мягко отодвигается назад, его член тяжело лежит на языке Стива, и он просто говорит:

— Господи, ты будешь хорош в этом, Капитан. Неделька такого трахания, и ты будешь обожать это.

Затем он короткими и жесткими толчками трахает рот Стива, повреждая его губы, врезаясь в заднюю стенку его глотки каждый третий или четвертый толчок, и каждый такой раз Стив встряхивается, физически очарованный. На мгновение он начинает видеть ярче, и это приводит его в отчаяние. Он мычит, пока Тони трахает его рот, но когда он достает до глотки, Стив становится тугим и дрожащим.

— Еще чуть-чуть, — говорит Тони сорванным голосом, и это отдается в член Стива. — Просто хочу дать тебе… — говорит Тони, немного выходя, и затем толкается лишь один раз, но так жестко и глубоко, что Стив просто задыхается головкой его члена, пытаясь тщетно проглотить, словно это может очистить дыхательные пути, и его мозг — белый горячий пульсар в момент, когда Тони выкрикивает:

— Да, о да, глотай, я сейчас кончу, и ты проглотишь, Капитан, я накормлю тебя своей спермой, и ты примешь ее всю, — и он мягко выходит, наводняя рот Стива соленой и горькой спермой до того, как Стив успеет вдохнуть. Она так хороша, что Стив чувствует жар под кожей. Стив рефлективно сжимает губы вокруг члена Тони, зацикленный на инструкции глотать, он не хочет, чтобы сперма вытекла, Тони дрожит, и Стив глотает ее (гордый собой, словно это достижение, раз уж это его первый раз), обе руки Тони в волосах Стива, когда он едва толкается в его рту. — Идеально, именно таким ты хорош для меня, — горячо дышит Тони.

Стив вздрагивает, расслабляя руки за спиной, и когда Тони наконец выходит, Стив может только жестко дышать, глотая воздух. Тони толкает его так, что Стив падает лбом ему в живот, и все тело Стива горит от чего-то хорошего, удовлетворенного и теплого, и потребность все еще пульсирует в пахе, так что он обмякает на Тони, желая снова услышать, что он хорош, что он идеален.

Стив не знает, сколько это длится. Время вне его понимания. Почему-то Тони отталкивает его назад, так что он садится на пятки, и обходит его, чтобы снять наручники. Когда его руки свободны, Стив не знает, что с ними делать, так что они просто висят по бокам, пока Тони не глядя бросает наручники. Он смотрит на Стива.

— Господи, твой тугой период, — говорит Тони забавно и возбужденно одновременно. Он протягивает руку и ударяет по члену Стива. Подносит руку ко рту и слизывает предэякулят, и Стив понимает, почему Тони закрыл глаза, когда это делал Стив. Он будто может ощущать пульс, бьющийся в члене, глядя на то, как Тони слизывает предэякулят Стива с руки.

— Ты хочешь кончить? — спрашивает его Тони.

Стив открывает рот для того, чтобы спросить, не слепой ли Тони, ведь, конечно, он хочет кончить. И закрывает. Тони много что у него спрашивал, говорил много что делать, иногда менял то, как они что-то делали. Если Тони задает этот вопрос, значит, у него есть на это причина. Так что вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Есть ли причина, по которой я бы этого не хотел?

— Несколько, — отвечает Тони. — Некоторым нравится, когда им не дают кончить. Другие любят, когда им говорят, когда можно кончить. Другие считают, что легче оставаться в сабспейсе, если им не нужно беспокоиться о том, чтобы кончить в конце.

Стив не знает, что об этом думать. Его тело заряжено для оргазма, но он все еще чувствует… удовлетворение. Он рыхлый и легкий, он ощущает сперму Тони на языке, но его сознание все еще в приятной дымке удовлетворения и успеха, и он осознает, что не обязательно будет лучше, если он кончит. Он не уверен, что будет хуже, но любопытство берет вверх.

— Я не знаю, — наконец говорит он.

Тони приподнимает брови, выглядя и развлеченным, и заинтригованным.

— Хочешь узнать?

Стив не может сдержать улыбку.

— Ты скажешь мне, — искренне отвечает он.

Улыбка Тони становится порочной.

— Думаю, скажу.


	8. Chapter 8

Ужин — роскошная катастрофа.

Тони приводит его в маленькое и богатое место, о котором Стив никогда не слышал. Еда хороша, бурбон еще лучше, но ничто не может сравниться с наслаждением, с которым он смотрит на Тони. Как он заказывает, как ест, как бокал красного вина в его руке рассеивает свет, окрашивая ее в рубиновый. Как он жестикулирует, как улыбается соблазнительной публичной улыбкой.

Член Стива все еще возбужден. Тони дал ему полчаса разобраться с этим, но затем все испортил, зайдя с ним в душ и вымыв его от пальцев ног до макушки, пока Стив задыхался, рассматривая и наклоняясь к Тони слишком часто. За полчаса до обеда Стив уверен, что стояк не ослабнет, а он не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом.

Он ест то, что положено перед ним — изголодавшись от метаболизма и сексуальных практик — и пьет, когда ощущает жажду, но он все еще не совсем в себе, а в каком-то глубоком и успокаивающем месте, которое он ненавидит покидать.

Тони говорит, и Стив пытается следить за разговором, но большую часть времени он шепчет слова согласия или удовольствия. Он не может поддержать светский разговор, хотя есть профессиональные и личные темы, которые он хотел бы обсудить с Тони. Просто сейчас он не может. Задняя часть глотки все еще сырая. Челюсть и задница отдаленно болят. Член трется о материал хорошо сидящего костюма, и его щеки краснеют каждый раз, когда этого оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать рябь удовольствия.

Они не заказывают десерт.

Тони устраивает все так, чтобы вывести их из ресторана без разговоров Стива с кем-либо, хоть и видно, что были люди, желавшие поговорить с Тони, и когда они оказываются на заднем сидении машины Тони, Тони смеется до слез.

— Мы никогда не сможем еще раз вывести тебя на публику в таком виде, — искренне говорит он Стиву. — Ты словно слетел с катушек.

— Это так выглядит? — интересуется Стив, но Тони не отвечает. Вместо этого он говорит водителю адрес квартиры Стива. Совсем немного Стив хочет возразить. Ему бы доставило удовольствие спать рядом с Тони и проснуться раньше него, чтобы увидеть Тони растрепанным и покрасневшим, отлежавшим щеку на подушке, или чтобы обнаружить его таким же элегантным, как и во время секса. Вместо всего этого Стив говорит: — Моя униформа.

— Я почищу и отправлю ее. Кейс доставлю Фьюри сам. Все равно встречусь с ним завтра, — говорит четко и равнодушно, но лицо Тони вовсе не такое. Он смотрит на Стива глазами, взорванными тьмой, приоткрытыми губами. Внезапно он наклоняется вперед, словно для разговора, но вместо этого молчит несколько долгих секунд. Он достаточно близко для того, чтобы Стив ощутил его ускоренное дыхание. — Я не смогу выбраться завтра, слишком много дел. Я сдвинул половину своего расписания, чтобы пригласить тебя. Что думаешь насчет встречи в нерабочее время?

— У меня нет рабочего времени, — отвечает Стив. — Моя работа — быть доступным, когда у тебя есть время.

На секунду дыхание Тони замирает, и член Стива дергается.

— Тогда вечер субботы. Сначала поешь; у меня никогда нет еды. Приходи в башню. Воспользуйся личным лифтом, чтобы попасть в пентхаус. Я дам ДЖАРВИСу доступ, чтобы он распознавал твой голос.

— Хорошо, Тони, — соглашается Стив, любознательно смотря на то, как Тони остается на углу сидения, наклонившись и вторгаясь в его пространство. Желание наклониться к нему сильно. Словно зная это, Тони нажимает ладонью на колено Стива.

— Не дрочи до этого. Я хочу знать, как долго это продлится, — он серьезно смотрит на Стива. — Если у тебя будут неправильные мысли в голове, позвони мне.

Стив не знает, что это означает, но он думает, что Тони говорил бы прямее, если бы думал, что Стив может что-то не понять. Он говорит:

— Хорошо, Тони, — и Тони легко стонет.

— Прямо сейчас ты — невозможное искушение, — говорит он с небольшим разочарованием в голосе. — Обычно я бы не сопротивлялся, но для нас обоих будет плохо, если я возьму тебя в башню. Я почти уверен, что не позволю тебе уйти.

Живот Стива горит, но он не спорит. Тони не ошибается. Это не будет хорошо.

— Хорошо, Тони, — отвечает Стив.

Рука Тони сжимается на его колене.

— Прекрати говорить это. Если я тебе сейчас подрочу, это будет настолько же плохо, — Стив смотрит на него, и Тони вздыхает, пожимая одним плечом. — Может и нет, но я все еще хочу знать, как долго это у тебя длится. Так что сделай это для меня.

— Хорошо, — просто отвечает Стив. Затем, не совсем желая этого, говорит: — Мне нравится. Это хорошо.

— Предполагается, что так и должно быть, — говорит Тони, но звучит больно. — Я бы хотел остаться. В следующий раз никакого ужина. Просто посидим там, где окажемся, пока ты снова сможешь связать два слова, — он смотрит на Стива с видом рассеянной нежности. — Я не знал, что это доставит тебе столько хлопот.

— Я в порядке. Мне просто… — Стив затихает, потому что понятия не имеет, как описать это. Ему просто хорошо. Ему просто очень, очень хорошо.

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Тони. — Просто помни, что я сказал; если что-то пойдет наперекосяк, звони мне. Без разницы, когда.

— Хорошо, Тони, — отвечает Стив, и Тони вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Он отодвигается обратно на свое сидение, оставляя сторону Стива пустой. — Спасибо за ужин.

Тони смеется.

— Серьезно? Это то, за что ты хочешь меня поблагодарить?

— Нет, — отвечает Стив, и Тони кивает.

— Пожалуйста. В любое время, — тепло от резкой улыбки Тони колет кожу Стива.

За пару-другую минут они доезжают до квартиры Стива. Тони открывает дверь, чтобы Стив вышел, и, к удивлению Стива, сопровождает его. Стив вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Что я сказал тебе делать? — спрашивает Тони.

— Звонить в случае чего, — отвечает Стив.

— А перед этим? — Стив моргает, его щеки краснеют, и Тони выглядит удовлетворенным. — Я хочу услышать, как ты говоришь это.

— Мне нельзя дрочить до нашей встречи, — говорит Стив. Его щеки теплые, но идея необходимости разрешения на мастурбацию обжигает его мозг и глубину живота.

— Хорошо, — горячо говорит Тони. — Иди. Я хочу убедиться, что ты спокойно зайдешь внутрь. Доброй ночи, Капитан.

— Доброй, — неохотно отвечает Стив, но поворачивается и заходит в здание, поднимается по лестнице, открывает свою дверь. Включает свет в гостиной. Из окна он может видеть, что Тони долго на него смотрит, а затем забирается в свою машину, и она уползает.

Стив ощущает себя брошенным, но не считает это странным, в остальном же чувствует себя хорошо. Будь здесь Тони, ему было бы лучше, но он и так в порядке.  
Он переодевается, осторожно вешая костюм, в футболку и испачканные краской джинсы.

Он не знает, будет ли рисовать, но ему хорошо, и он готов заняться этим, так что вскоре он сидит со скрещенными ногами перед мольбертом, зная о пульсирующем возбуждении между бедрами, но точно не беспокоясь об этом.

В конце концов, он щупает краски и берет каждый оттенок синего, имеющийся у него, и белый, зная, что собирается нарисовать. Зная, что на него уже есть компромат (за сегодня точно, если не было раньше), и не беспокоится.


End file.
